Eternally Yours
by DarkExistence
Summary: When Draco ends his relationship with Pansy, she brews a potion to win him back. Unfortunately Pansy isn't the one who Draco falls for.HG/DM Please review this is my first fan fic. Thank you!
1. Prologue

Eternally Yours

A/N: Well here it is. The prologue for my very first fan fic. I would love to get your feedback on it. Compliments and criticism are welcome. If you have any suggestions on something I need to change let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except for my personal manipulation of its characters. *grins mischievously*

Prologue

It was after midnight when the bare stone wall in the cellar of the school swung open to allow the disillusioned figure to emerge. It was time for all good little witches and wizards to be in bed, but that didn't matter to the young female who was currently sneaking out of her dormitory. She turned down the hallway leading to the potions dungeon, gripping the book she had stolen from the Restricted section of the library tighter. It hadn't been all that difficult to forge a permission slip from Professor Slughorn allowing her access to area she needed. She sneered as she remembered how easy it was to distract the pompous oaf so she could swipe some of his monogrammed stationary off of his desk_._

'_Easy as stealing stupidity from Crabbe or Goyle' _she thought to herself and then snorted loudly in amusement. She paused mid-stride with her hand over her mouth afraid that she had alerted someone to her presence. After waiting about 20 seconds and deciding they weren't going to send the hounds after her, she continued on to her destination. Despite the cleverly performed disillusionment charm she had placed on herself prior to leaving the common room, the loud tromping of her flat feet would alert anyone who was listening.

Even in the dark hallway she could tell she was almost to the Potions classroom by the musty damp smell in the air. She was about 20 feet from the room when the Bloody Baron came through the door heading straight at her. She squeaked lightly in surprise and immediately flattened herself against the wall. He stopped moving and looked around for the source of the squeak. "Who's there?" he called out to the seemingly empty hall. The girl didn't even breathe for fear that he would hear her. _Damn creepy ass spook. Get a move on already! _He was still floating there and she was beginning to turn blue. All of a sudden a crash sounded down the hall followed by a high pitched giggle and the Bloody Baron took off in that direction. _Thank the stars for Peeves!...Hmm Well there's a thought I wouldn't normally have._

She locked the door upon entering the room and lit a few candles before removing herself and the book from the charm revealing the not entirely pleasant visage of Pansy Parkinson. She walked over to her desk, laid the book down and opened it to the desired potion. She glanced at the two cauldrons on the table and sniffed her pug nose at the one on her left. _Damn Millicent Bulstrode. That's where my Drakey sits! _Well at least it used to be before Draco started acting so differently towards her.

It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and they had been a couple from their very first year. She knew that many of the students there believed that it was because their parents had planned an arranged marriage for them, but that was utter nonsense. _Draco and I are just meant to be, or else we will be soon, _she thought dreamily. Normally Pansy would not stoop to a potion to keep her man around, but with Draco's recent change in behavior causing her to fear losing him for good she had to resort to desperate measures. Ever since that old bastard Dumbledore had finally been disposed of at the end of last term, Draco had begun withdrawing from everyone including her. Apparently he was still sulking after the Dark Lord loss confidence in him and gave the mission of killing the old man to Professor Snape. Granted Draco had confided in her that he didn't want to kill Dumbledore, but she had just chalked that up to nerves! It was a great honor to be chosen for such an important task by the Master. Snape that snarky little shit was only supposed to watch Draco and make sure he completed the mission, but instead he had told the Master that Draco didn't have the stomach for it and looked like he was backing out. _Lies! They had to be lies_. _Drakey wouldn't have backed down from something so important. _Snape just wanted to take credit for the murder so he could shove his bird beak of a nose even further up the Dark Lord's ass.

Just thinking about the situation got Pansy's blood boiling again. Afterwards Draco had to endure a few rounds of the Cruciatus curse administered by his own father for being a disappointment to him and the Master. Lucius threatened to disown Draco, but his mother Narcissa stepped in and pleaded with him to give his son another chance to prove himself. His father had finally relented and then performed a few Crucio's on his wife in exchange for not kicking Draco out in the street. Even now Draco's involvement, (or lack of), in Dumbledore's defeat was not known except to a few of the Death Eaters in the inner most circle. Her Drakey had confided in her about it before he had become so distant with her.

At first she thought he was just being moody so she chose to ignore the difference in his demeanor. When she went into his room for their nightly smut sessions, he didn't seem to be that excited and acted as though he were more interested in just getting it over with instead. Again she tried to just pass it off as sulking or moodiness, but then their rendevous' started happening less and less. That went on for about two weeks and then when they would attempt to have sex she couldn't get him hard. It was like she didn't turn him on anymore and that didn't make any sense to her. Hell, she used to be able to just walk into the room and his wand was instantly at the ready, so to speak... Pansy sniffed and her beady little eyes filled with tears as she remembered the last time she had offered herself to him.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

_One Week Earlier_

_She sauntered into Draco's room to find him laying on his bed reading a book barefoot with his white button down shirt open halfway, revealing his chiseled chest. 'Don't drool Pansy!' she thought to herself. He didn't even notice she had entered the room until she attempted to seductively crawl across his bed to him, failing miserably in the process. He looked up then and narrowed his eyes at her. _

"_Not now Parkinson, I'm busy." He then turned his attention back to the book in his hands._

"_But Drakey, we haven't made love in a week! Come on Baby, I'm all hot and wet for you." She tried to emphasize this to him by sliding her hand between her legs, but he just looked at her in irritation and disgust._

"_Bloody hell Pansy! Is this all you ever think about? I have more interesting things to be doing then plowing you every fucking night. Now will you get the hell out of my room and leave me alone. If you want to get laid so bad, go find Goyle and give him a piece. Merlin knows he's been relying on his hand so much here lately he's probably going to go blind in a week!"_

"_Ew!!! I don't want that ogre shoving his prick in me! You know that I only want you Drake." She fluttered her eyelashes at him hoping to win him over._

"_Well I don't want you! Why can you not get that through your head? I'm not interested anymore Pansy. You are just going to have to go find your 'kicks' or in your case 'pricks' somewhere else. Now get the fuck out of my room!"_

_Her lip started quivering before she could leave the room and by the time she was gone tears were pouring down her face. She swore right then and there she would find a way to get her Drakey-Poo back no matter what......_

_~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~_

Pansy realized she was crying and grabbed a tissue from her robe to wipe away the tears. Ever since then he had become very anti-social with all of the Slytherins. He stayed up in his dormitory when classes weren't in session and he didn't sit in his usual place at the dining table. He now sat at the very end of the table usually with a book in his hand as he ate. She spent most of her meal time now shooting glances down the table at him hoping to catch his eye, but he either didn't notice or was choosing to ignore her. It was during one of her longer gazes that she noticed something very disturbing. Draco wasn't reading his book, but was instead casting his own glances at the Gryffindor table and if she wasn't mistaken it seemed he was staring at the Granger girl. Pansy had mentally shaken herself thinking, _That's ridiculous. Draco would never look at her and even if he was I will be DAMNED if I will lose him to a fucking mudblood! No no no. Just calm down Pansy. Draco despises Granger and her two shadows. I have to be overreacting. He is probably just plotting her death right now that's all. HAH! That must be it! Oooohhh I hope I am there when he carries it out. _With a much lighter heart (if she even has one) she returned to her meal.

She looked three desks down to where Draco was now sitting in Potions. He had switched places with the pig Millicent and was now partnered up with Goyle. Pansy straightened her spine in an effort to not cry again and walked to the ingredients cupboard with her book in her hand. _Hmmm, let's see. What ingredients do I need for this? _She perused the list of items for the ancient love potion she was going to make for him.

**3 Drops of Rose Oil**

**6 Damiana Leaves**

**1 Ashwinder Egg (Frozen)**

**4 Dozen Pixie Wings**

**1 Vial of Dragon's Blood **

**2 Runespoor Eyes**

**2 Lacewings (Dried)**

**3 Drops of Lavender Oil**

**1 Adam and Eve Root**

**1 Vial of Balm of Gilead**

Pansy went about gathering her ingredients and levitated them all back to the table. She began humming a song played by the Weird Sisters while she cut, mashed, measured and stirred all of her ingredients. It was almost time for everyone to get up for class when it came time for her to add her last ingredient to the potion. She was going to have to find a way to slip this into his drink at breakfast and make sure that the first person he saw after he swallowed it was her. Pansy could hardly contain her excitement. _Draco Malfoy you are mine. _Pansy smiled to herself as she dropped the last ingredient into the cauldron and whispered the one word incantation.

"Aionios"


	2. Chapter 1

Eternally Yours

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They are always appreciated. Also at the end of last chapter I said the following day was a school day. That was a goof on my part, it's actually Saturday. Here is the next chapter I hope I didn't make it too long...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except for my own personal manipulation of its characters. *grins mischievously*

Chapter 1

_The air was thick with the smell of damp earth and something else she couldn't quite describe. The moon reflecting off the surface of the lake nearby, was the only light penetrating the darkness of the night. Her clothes were damp from lying on the moist grass as she succumbed to her lovers attentions. A soft sigh escaped her lips as his mouth sucked forcefully on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He raised his head long enough to nip lightly at her chin before once again lowering it to lick at her collarbone. He lightly blew on the area his tongue had vacated making her shiver with longing before continuing his exploration of her body. She moaned as he swiped his tongue between her breasts to catch the little beads of sweat that had begun to appear. Her breathing began to quicken as his descent brought him closer and closer to the place that yearned for him most. His tongue dipped once into her navel causing her to giggle at the teasing sensation. She was quaking with need when he lowered his head to slowly lap at the juices that had gathered on her thighs. Another moan escaped her mouth as his teeth grazed over the inside of her left thigh and then......_

"OWWWW!!!" Hermione screamed as she was rudely awakened from the most erotic dream she had ever experienced by an extremely sharp pain in her thigh. A low meow coming from under her maroon sheets caused her to flip them off of her, revealing her rather fat and soon to be deceased cat, Crookshanks. Apparently the intensity of her afore mentioned dream had caused her restless movements to disturb his much needed beauty sleep. The accursed feline yawned maliciously at her exposing his razor-sharp fangs as though he were flaunting what he had just done.

"You vicious little snake! Get out of my room before I personally neuter you! Not the magical way either buster, I'm going to do it the muggle way and you can forget about sedation!" Crookshanks hopped off of her bed and as he was walking out the door flipped his tail straight up in the air in her direction. _If I didn't know any better I would think that he just shot me the feline equivalent to the finger. See if I let him sleep in my bed anymore!_

Hermione dragged herself out of bed and grabbed her wand lying on the end table. She turned around and with a flick of her wand her bed made itself and she wandered out of her room to the bathroom on the other side of her common room. She loved that, _her common room._ Now that she was Head Girl, she was afforded her own suite which included a small common room, a bedroom with a queen-sized bed, and a rather large bathroom with a tub big enough to fit a troll in. Not to mention the password entry which granted her the best feature of all, privacy.

Which was why Hermione was feeling perfectly comfortable walking around her room in nothing more than her tank top and boy shorts. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end as there was a knock on her door, followed by an excited female voice calling out, "Open up Herms! It's make over time!" She groaned to herself and seriously contemplated going back to bed and pretending that she didn't hear the obnoxious knocking. Maybe then she could complete her dream tryst that was ruined by that detestable cat of hers.

"Hermione I know you are awake so stop ignoring me. I'm not Ron I won't fall for that one." Hermione snickered at that comment coming from Ron's very own little sister. She stomped over to the door to permit the red-haired girl entry into what was supposed to be a peaceful Saturday morning. "See I knew you were awake," Ginny said with a sly grin.

"Gin do we really have to do this today? I was just about to go soak in a nice, hot bath."

"That's fine if you want to take a bath. I need to set everything up anyway and I want to rummage through your closet, so take your time."

Hermione eyed the large bag Ginny wore on her arm suspiciously. "What is in that bag that will take you so long to set up and what the devil do you mean you want to rummage in my closet? What are you planning?"

Gin just grinned at her and shooed her into the bathroom. "Get into the tub and stop worrying! I will find plenty to keep myself busy until you are ready to come out. Oh and Hermione, do us both a favor and brush your teeth. Your breath smells like you have been sucking on Ron's feet."

"Oh that is disgusting and thanks ever so much. You are too kind!" She closed the door in the girls amused face and walked over to her tub and whispered the heating charm so that it would be ready for her by the time she was through brushing her teeth. It was more the size of a small pool or a really large jacuzzi, without the hassle of adding chemicals to keep the Ph, Alkalinity, and Calcium Hardness in balance. She groaned inwardly at the thought. Her parents had bought a muggle jacuzzi 2 years ago and had never managed to figure out how to add the chemicals or how to test the water. Usually by the time she got home from Hogwarts, she had to empty the tub and start fresh again. Thank goodness this one was enchanted to stay in balance on it's own otherwise Hermione would probably take her baths in the lake with the giant squid.

She went ahead and brushed her teeth, flossed, and gargled while waiting for the tub to fill. When she was finished she took off her clothes and placed them in the hamper. Looking in the mirror at herself she sighed. _This is as good as it's going to get I'm afraid. _Hermione had never been happy with her figure, not to mention the frizzy rats nest on her head. She walked back over to the tub and placed her leg on the ledge to get in and noticed the puncture marks on the inside of her left thigh. _Oh fine! First man to put his head between my legs and he isn't even human! Story of my life..._

She moaned as the hot water enveloped her body and sunk even lower in the tub. After she was done washing her hair and body, she decided to lounge for a while even though she knew she was just delaying the inevitable. During her leisurely soak, her mind began to wander back to the previous year when their much beloved Headmaster had been murdered by Professor Snape. It was true that neither she nor any of her friends liked Snape, but it still came as a horrific shock to them when it happened. Dumbledore had trusted Snape implicitly and was his greatest defender against those who would question the professor's loyalty. Hermione dunked her head under the water to erase the tears that were starting to fall at the thought of the man she had loved like a grandfather. Ever since his death, Voldemort had become much more cocky in his actions. First there was the breakout in Azkaban, then the bombing at the Ministry as well the kidnaping and murders of several high profile officials. It was a great time of fear and the Order of the Phoenix had their hands full trying to keep chaos from ensuing while still remaining undetected. Hogwarts had nearly not opened this year for fear of invasion from the Death Eaters, but the Ministry eventually decided to just increase security on the grounds. Aurors had been called in to patrol the grounds at all times and there were several more wards placed around the building itself. The people of the magical world, were united in there hope for a future without the oppressive existence of Voldemort. Hermione just prayed that the Order of the Phoenix could provide them with the resolution they so desperately longed for.

Hermione sighed and lifted her hands to see they were beginning to resemble prunes and decided to get out of the tub and finally face the much dreaded music. After muttering a drying spell to her body and wrapping herself in her favorite purple robe, she opened the door to the bathroom only to cry out in horror at the sight before her.

"Ahhh!!! Merlin's beard Ginny! What the hell have you done to my room and not to mention my clothes?!" The common room looked like a tornado had torn through scattering all of her clothes around haphazardly. On closer inspection it looked like most of Hermione's clothing had been magically altered in some form or fashion and she wasn't sure she was very happy about it. "Lucy! You got some splaining to do...." She said in her best Ricky Ricardo impression.

Ginny looked at her in confusion. "Who is Lucy? Hermione did you stay in the tub to long?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nevermind, I always manage to forget you don't watch muggle television. Now would you care to explain what's going on here?"

Ginny grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry about the mess Hermione, I actually just finished the alterations." She pointed her wand at the clothes and whispered "Return", and all the clothes vanished back into the closet. Turning to Hermione, she glanced at her hair. "Oh good! You didn't dry it. I needed it to stay wet for cutting and styling. Now you just come over here and sit in the chair and relax. When I am finished, you are going to see a whole new you!"

"Erm, I'm not sure how I feel about that Ginny. Don't over do it please, and you still haven't told me what you did to my clothes."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Will you stop worrying so much Herms? All I did was alter the cut of the clothing so it would be more flattering to your figure. This way your shirts don't swallow you and hang like a tablecloth. I did the same thing with the pants, now they no longer look like Granny pants. Oh! I also altered your underwear. Trust me you will love it!"

"I was under the impression you came to give me a make over. I didn't realize that included berating my taste in clothing." Hermione took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "Alright Gin, just promise me that you didn't make them look to skimpy. I like to look a little conservative."

"Don't worry, I made sure they look sexy, but classy. I just made your wardrobe fit your personality. Just trust me ok?"

"Ok, ok. Hurry up I want to get down for breakfast before the end of the school year."

~~~~~~_One Hour Later~~~~~~_

"Alright Hermione. You're hair and makeup are finished , but DON'T turn around yet. I want to go grab and outfit for you. I will let you see yourself when you are dressed and if you like what I did I will tell you how I did it. It's really simple, I swear." Before Hermione could respond, Ginny had made a bee line for the closet. Five minutes later she emerged carrying an armload of clothes and accessories. She handed Hermione the matching white lace bra and underwear first.

"Whoah, Ginny! Ummm, are you sure I should wear something like this? I've always been too nervous to wear something that doesn't cover me more."

Ginny snorted, "It will be fine, now shut up and put on your clothes."

While Hermione went about putting on her newly altered clothing, Gin went about cleaning up and shrinking everything she had brought with her and placing it back into her bag. When she was done, she turned to look at her friend and had to lock her jaw to keep it from hitting the floor. The new and very much improved Hermione Granger, was standing there chewing on her bottom lip as though she were waiting for Ginny to tell her it was all a mistake and she better find a large bag to put over her head.

"Wow. We may have a slight problem lady."

Hermione's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her skull. "Oh no Gin. What did you do?! I'm too afraid to look. What's the problem?"

The sly little red head just grinned at her and said, "The problem my dear friend is that Harry and I are going to have a difficult time keeping all the men from getting drool all over your clothes. That includes my idiot brother. He's bad enough as it is about you. Now I may have to put a leash on him since he can't seem to take no for an answer from you. Turn around and look at yourself girl. I knew the real you was hidden somewhere under all that hair."

Hermione took a deep breath and held it as she turned around to face herself in the mirror. Her first reaction was shock and disbelief. _That couldn't possibly be me..._ Then it segued into a feeling she only reserved for her mind, but had never felt toward her physical appearance, pride.

Her hair was no longer a mass of stringy curls in an indistinguishable color. Now it fell to her shoulder blades in soft waves and layers and it looked as though Ginny had added some deep red highlights to it. Her makeup was very conservative, done all in neutral colors with a clear gloss on her lips. The outfit picked for her was a maroon long sleeved V-neck shirt with an empire waist line and it fell to just above her hipbone. For the first time in her existence she was showing a bit of cleavage and it shocked her to know she had enough of a chest to produce it. _Push up bras must have been invented by a witch, _she thought to herself. The jeans she had pulled on were a medium blue boot cut and very low rise. They stopped about one inch below the bottom of her shirt so that she showed tantalizing little glimpses of skin every time she moved. Finishing off the outfit were a pair of short black leather boots with only a one inch heel.

Ginny fidgeted nervously behind Hermione waiting with bated breath for her reaction and it was beginning to scare her that she hadn't said anything yet. "Um Herms? Are you ok? You do like it don't you?"

Hermione cleared her throat and turned around revealing there were tears in her eyes. "Sorry Gin I just didn't trust my voice yet. I'm trying not to mess up my makeup. I love it. For a moment I didn't even believe it was really me. Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

Trying to cover tears of her own Ginny approached her closest female friend and put her arm around her. "Are you ready to face the crowd? I really hope so, because I am starving!"

Hermione laughed and squeezed her friend, "You really are a Weasley aren't you? Alright let's go, we're only about 20 minutes late." She turned to get one last glimpse of herself in the mirror and then headed out the door.

The walk to the Great Hall seemed to take forever with all the pterodactyls she had flapping around in her stomach. When they got to the doors she began to chicken out. "Ginny I don't know if I can do this. I'm a little scared."

"What are you afraid of? The hordes of men that are going to be chasing you down trying to get a piece of Granger pie?"

"Oh good grief! That isn't it. I just...oh never mind. Let's just do it and get it over with. Like ripping off a band aid right?"

"What's a band aid?" asked a once again confused Ginny.

"Forget it. Let's move!"

They walked in through the doors and Hermione refused to look at anyone. She just kept walking to her table with her head held high. She thought she was home free until she got to the table and saw the looks on Harry and Ron's faces. Harry had turned pink in the face and Ron had paused with a fork full of food halfway to his mouth. She was determined to act normal so she smiled at them both and began filling her plate. "Good morning. What hi-jinks are you two up to today?"

Ron spoke first and she wished he hadn't. "HOLY SHIT ON A STICK HERMIONE!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!!??

She winced at the volume he had spoken at and then attempted to unsuccessfully hide herself behind the book she had brought with her. It was too late, the noise in the dining hall died down and everyone turned to look at the Gryffindor table in curiosity. Embarrassment suffused her system and then it turned into outrage. "Why don't you shout a little louder Ron? I don't think they heard you in CHINA!" There was a rumble of laughter at that letting her know that everyone was paying attention. She knew she was beet red in the face which only served to make her even more angry. She heard a few cat calls and a "Way to go Granger!", but she didn't know who had said it.

Finally Harry spoke, "I think you look beautiful Hermione. You should keep the look. Although I may have to beat off a few dogs with a stick." He grinned at her to make her feel more at ease and it did help. The tension went out of her shoulders and she was able to smile back at him.

"Thanks Harry. I have to say I like the new look as well and I have Ginny to thank for it."

Ginny beamed at her and was going to say something before Ron opened his trap once again...

"Ginny, you did this to you? What are you trying to do, get every guy in the school all over her? She has ME. She didn't need to go and do this to herself." That did it...

Hermione stood up and loomed over him. "Shut your fracking mouth Weasley!!! What I wear, where I go, and who I see, is MY business. I have told you time and time again that I am not interested in you in that fashion, but for some reason it won't penetrate to your brain. Now I am going to tell you this one last time. There is no You and Me, except as friends and you are walking a thin line on that one at the moment. Now get bloody used to it!"

She flopped herself back down in her seat and proceeded to eat her eggs as though nothing had transpired. Everyone else went about there business except for Ron, who stormed out of the Great Hall. It was at that moment she happened to look across the room and notice Draco Malfoy staring at her. It wasn't the first time she had caught him looking at her. It's just that in the past the look was usually riddled with hatred. Ever since the new term had started she began noticing changes in the way he acted toward her as well as his fellow Slytherins. He always sat so far away from them now, even Pansy wasn't fawning over him as usual. It wasn't for a lack of trying though. Hermione had witnessed the girl attempting to sit with him and he didn't seem to want anything to do with her. Then she began to catch him looking at her, but he would look away as soon as she caught his gaze. She didn't see hatred in his face anymore, instead it looked more like curiosity. _What the devil would he be curious about me for? _Earlier this week had been the strangest incident of all. She had been walking back from a study session in the library with an armload of books and scrolls, praying that her arms would hold out til she made it back to her room. When she turned a corner she saw Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy standing in the hallway talking. She tried to pretend they weren't there, but she couldn't help hear their conversation.

"Come on Malfoy", Crabbe said. "You never hang out with us anymore."

"Yeah, you're always in your room." said Goyle. "Come back to the dorms, I got a bottle of fire whiskey hidden in my trunk. We can try and polish that off."

She heard Crabbe snicker and looked up to see he had noticed her. "Actually Goyle I got a better idea. Why don't we play Avalanche with the mudblood here." He then stepped in front of her to block her path.

_Oh, why did this have to happen right now?, _she thought to herself.

Goyle looked puzzled. "How do you play Avalanche Crabbe?"

"Like this!" He then proceeded to knock all of her books and scrolls on the floor, making a huge mess. He and Goyle began laughing uproariously at what they thought was a clever little trick.

"Ten points from Slytherin Crabbe."

"For what Granger, knocking your precious books to the floor?"

She smirked at him before answering, "No, for the shame you must cause your mother every time she looks at you and has to recall the day she vomited you forth."

She heard a snort and she thought it came from Malfoy, but she couldn't tell.

Crabbe glared at her. "You had better watch your mouth you filthy little mudblood or els-

She had her wand pointed one inch from his nose before he could finish. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. Now I suggest you move your slow, useless carcass out of this hallway before I do something to make sure you don't permeate the Earth with any children who also look like the wrong end of a blast ended sckrewt."

She kept her wand trained on Crabbe and Goyle til they were out of sight, she then turned around to begin picking up the mess they made when she bumped right into Malfoy. She had completely forgotten about him, because he had been so silent. He was standing there with all of her books and scrolls in his hands, holding them out for her to take. _What the fudge??? _She warily reached out to take them from him, wondering the whole time what the gag was.

"Um, thank you...You're not going to knock them back out of my hands now are you?"

He just gave her a sort of half-smile and then started walking in the direction Crabbe and Goyle had stormed off in. _Ooookkk, apparently Malfoy has finally lost what few marbles he had. _She had then proceeded to head back to her room.

She hadn't had anymore interactions with him since then. Coming back from her musings she noticed that he was still looking at her, and this time he wasn't looking away. She raised her eyebrow at him and he smirked at her. _What he is trying to do? Is he trying to stare me down and see if I will look away first? Hah! That's what he thinks! Nobody beats me at staring contests sucker! _It was at that moment that movement to his side caught her attention and noticed Pansy slip something into his drink while he wasn't paying attention. _Huh? _Warning bells started going off in her head and she went to get up from the bench to head over there when she noticed Pansy discretely flick her wand in his direction. Malfoy began to cough and reach for his drink. _Oh no! What did that sneaky bitch slip in there! _She ran in the direction of the Slytherin table trying to get there in time, but she saw him drinking from the cup and shouted , "No Malfoy! Don't drink that!" By the time Hermione got the words out she was at the table, but he had just finished the drink and was setting down the glass. Her shouting had caught his attention and he turned to face her.

When stormy colored eyes met cinnamon, everything changed.


	3. Chapter 2

Eternally Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except my personal manipulation of its characters.

Chapter 2

Hermione tried to get her breathing under control after her mad dash across the Great Hall, before she tried to speak again. Malfoy's eyes had gone strangely blank moments after they had found hers and it now appeared as though he had slipped into a trance. "Malfoy?" Hermione asked timidly. He didn't respond so she walked around the table to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder to give him a gentle shake. "Malfoy, are you all right in there?" When he still didn't respond to her, she began to worry. Before she could call to him again, she found herself hurtling toward a wall before colliding with it painfully. Pain radiated throughout her left shoulder and she found that she couldn't move her arm. When she attempted to get up, she found a wand pointed directly in her face held by none other than a very incensed Pansy Parkinson.

"You STUPID, FILTHY, LITTLE MUDBLOOD! You have ruined EVERYTHING! He was supposed to look at ME not at YOU! Why couldn't you just mind your own DAMN BUSINESS?!"

Before Hermione could respond, she heard a voice cry out, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! Then Pansy hit the floor of the hall laying still as death. There was a loud murmur of voices in the hall as everyone witnessed the scene that unfolded before them. Hermione turned her head to see Ginny rushing to her with her wand still in her hand. "Oh my gosh Herms, are you ok? What the hell got into that crazy bitch?"

"That is indeed an excellent question Ms. Weasley, but would you please refrain from using profanity in the Great Hall?" Hermione looked up to see the newly appointed Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, walking toward them at a brisk pace. "Are you quite all right Ms. Granger?"

"I think so, but I hit the wall rather hard and now I can't move my left arm. You need to check on Malfoy though, Pansy slipped something into his drink and now he is completely unresponsive." While Professor McGonagall walked over to check on Malfoy, Ginny approached Hermione and attempted to help her up from the floor accidently grabbing the wrong arm in the process. She cried out as pain shot from her shoulder all the way to her finger tips.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry. I don't believe I did that! Here, give me your other arm and I will help you up."

Hermione allowed the rather embarrassed girl to help her up and she turned around to see what progress the professor was making with Malfoy. The older woman was snapping her fingers in his face and calling his name trying to elicit some kind of response from him. Suddenly an idea struck Hermione and she approached Malfoy. "May I try something Professor?"

The Professor stepped back and gestured in his direction, "By all means, Ms. Granger, just be careful."

Hermione raised her wand and pointed directly at his face and said, "Aguamenti!", and a jet of water erupted from the tip of her wand and hit Malfoy square in the face, the force of it knocking him off the bench. He began coughing and spluttering before finally looking up at Hermione from the flat of his back. She rather expected him to be very angry and start yelling at her, but instead he sent her an extremely goofy grin that took her by surprise.

"Hi cutie," he said with the grin still in place.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "Malfoy did you hit your head when you fell?", she asked.

He giggled at her. _Holy Toledo, Malfoy giggled! _"Mmmmmaaaayyyybbbbeeee," he drawled out. "It depends, if I say yes will you kiss it and make it better?" Her head jerked up wide eyed to look at Ginny who was shaking in silent laughter.

"That will be quite enough Mr. Malfoy.", said Professor McGonagall. "Let's get you off the floor and to Madame Pomfrey, you better come along too, and get that arm looked at." The Professor leaned forward to help Malfoy off of the floor, but when she gripped his hand to lift him up, he pulled against her, causing her to fall face first with her skirts over her head.

There was a veritable uproar of laughter in the Great Hall as the Headmistress squawked in indignation. "ENOUGH Mr. Malfoy! Now either you can come to the nurse's office willingly or else I can have Ms. Weasley place a petrification charm on you as well and then I will just levitate you there! Now what is your decision?"

Malfoy rose unsteadily to his feet and flashed a sheepish grin at Professor McGonagall before stumbling his way to the doors of the Hall. "I'll race you there Professor!", and with that started a brisk jog, which only lasted about six steps before he fell on his face, causing another rumble of laughter to ring in the hall.

Hermione exchanged bewildered glances with Professor McGonagall before shaking their heads at his behavior. _If I didn't know any better I would think Malfoy was drunk. Wonder of wonders..._ She grabbed the glass that Malfoy had been drinking out of in her good hand before walking after him. The Professor brought up the rear of this rather motley crew, levitating Pansy by her side.

Hermione was beginning to feel rather nauseated from the pain in her shoulder and was getting desperate to have it fixed. She was pretty sure it was dislocated, which meant that even after Pomfrey fixed it, her arm would still be out of commission for another day. _Well it could be worse. She could have removed all the bones in my arm. _She laughed inwardly at the memory of Professor Lockhart doing that very thing to Harry's forearm in second year. Hermione's inner musings came to halt when she caught up with Malfoy who was sitting in the middle of the floor hiccuping with a rather dreamy look in his eye. _Oh brother, _thought Hermione.

"Come on Malfoy get a move on, we need to get to the hospital wing and get us both taken care of."

He turned his head to look at her before hiccuping, laying down on the floor and flapping his arms and legs in scissor like motions. _What the deuce?_

"Look, I'm (hic) making a stone (hic) angel! Come a-(hic) and join me Granger."

_Oh man, how I wish electronic devices would work in this school. I would be video-taping this entire event for blackmail material later. _She giggled at the thought and then nudged Malfoy with her foot. "Will you get up, you twit?! I would like to get my arm fixed before my body decides to grow another one to replace it."

He looked at her in amazement. "Wow can you (hic) really do that? Will you (hic) teach me?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I will Malfoy, and then after that I will teach you how to grow a foot out of your forehead. Let's just get to the hospital wing first."

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes I promise. Now let's go."

He drug himself off of the floor and followed along beside her to the infirmary humming a song she didn't recognize. She turned her head to glance at him as they walked together only to notice he was staring at her. She looked away quickly, feeling her face heat up as she did.

He chuckled at her. "You're beaut-(hic)-iful when you blush."

She blushed even deeper and figured her skin must have been purple by then. "You should get drunk more often. It makes you a much more pleasant person to be around."

He chuckled at her again before trying to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "OOOWWWW! Malfoy you dolt, I have a dislocated shoulder!"

"Want me to kiss (hic) it better? I (hic) will if you kiss (hic) my head." He grinned at her.

"You just keep your lips away from my body parts and I will keep mine away from yours!"

"Which body parts?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively before hiccuping and ruining the effect.

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and was too embarrassed to think of a proper retort to that one. She sighed in relief when they finally made it to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had her back to them when they walked into the room and was startled by their appearance. Professor McGonagall walked in behind them a few moments later with Pansy in tow.

"Hello Poppy. I dare say we have a bit of a mess on our hands this morning." The Professor then levitated Pansy over to one of the hospital beds before turning to Malfoy and pointing at another one. "Have a seat Mr. Malfoy."

"What seems to be the trouble Minerva?"

"Well it seems that Ms. Granger witnessed Ms. Parkinson, slipping something into the young man's drink and now he is acting rather peculiar. Ms. Granger tried to stop him in time, but it was too late and Ms. Parkinson was rather upset that she had interfered at all, so she attacked her. It seems her shoulder may be dislocated and in need of repair. Ms. Parkinson was petrified by Ms. Weasley before she could cause our Head Girl any more harm and I think she needs to be given a Calming Draught before reanimating her."

"Merlin, why does chaos have to erupt so early in the day?" Madame Pomfrey shook her head and grabbed a Calming Draught out of the cabinet before approaching Pansy. "Now Ms. Parkinson, I am going to unfreeze your mouth and throat muscles so you can drink this and then in about twenty minutes I will remove the petrification charm. However, I will replace it myself if you attempt to cause Ms. Granger more harm. Then after that I believe we are going to have to have a chat about the potion you slipped to Mr. Malfoy."

The nurse administered the drink to Pansy before turning in the direction of Malfoy, who was sitting cross-legged on the cot, swaying back and forth with the same dreamy look in his eye. "I recognize that far away look on his face, it's a Euphoria potion. We just have to wait for the effects to wear off."

Hermione cleared her throat to get their attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt and I don't want you to think me rude, but I would have to disagree with you on the Euphoria potion. I sniffed at the few remaining drops in his cup and they smell rather floral, yet spicy. Euphoria potion always smells primarily of bubblegum." She handed the cup to Madame Pomfrey who gave it a cursory sniff before raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why Ms. Granger I do believe you are right. Oh dear I had better do a Revealing spell on it to see what the ingredients are. Either that or wait until Ms. Parkinson can tell us herself what she gave to him."

"Again I don't mean to be rude, but before you do anything else, would you mind fixing my arm. I'm currently trying to hold down what little breakfast I managed to eat this morning."

"Oh of course dear, just hang on and let me get a sling for it and then I will heal it straight away."

Malfoy looked on in horror, "NO! Don't fix it, she promised me (hic) that she would show me(hic) how to grow a (hic) replacement arm. Then she said she would (hic) show me how to grow an arse on my forehead!"

Hermione snorted indelicately, "I said a FOOT. You already have an arse on your forehead."

"Oooooooh ok.......HEY! That's (hic) not very nice!" He looked properly affronted and Hermione couldn't help, but giggle at him.

Professor McGonagall coughed trying to hide her own snicker. "Ms. Granger do stop teasing the boy."

Hermione grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Professor."

Madame Pomfrey came back and healed Hermione's arm with a sickening crack, then helped her put on the sling. "You should be able to take that off sometime tomorrow night."

"Thank you, Ma-"

"Uuuuggghh" They turned around at the sound to find Malfoy holding his head in his hands and moaning. "I don't feel well Professor."

Madame Pomfrey approached him and felt of his forehead. "Merlin! He's burning up! Mr. Malfoy look at me please. Mr. Malfoy please lift your head up and look at me I need to see your pupils!" He finally lifted his head and you could see that one pupil was very obviously dilated while the other one was not. "Oh dear, this isn't good. Tell me exactly how you feel."

"I feel weak, and tired. My stomach feels queasy and my head feels like it is going to explode." A few moments after stating this, Malfoy promptly collapsed on the cot and began shivering quite noticeably.

"Minerva I don't think we are going to be able to wait the full twenty minutes before reviving Ms. Parkinson. We need to know what she gave him now!"

Professor McGonagall wasted no time in heading over to Pansy and removing the charm. Upon her release, Pansy began crying hysterically. "Now enough of that Ms. Parkinson. We need to know what potion you gave him. He is very ill and we need to find an antidote fast."

Pansy glared at Hermione and then looked forlornly over at Malfoy before sniffing and saying, "There is no antidote."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What on earth do mean there is no antidote! What did you give him Pansy?"

She looked as though she were not going to offer the information, but McGonagall cleared her throat at her and said, "Out with it Ms. Parkinson, now!"

"A Love potion."

Madame Pomfrey huffed at her. "Well I can cure that. What potion was it? One of those concoctions from the Weasley's joke shop?"

Pansy shook her head. "No, I made the potion myself from a book I found in the restricted section of the library."

The Headmistress sucked in a harsh breath. "What were you doing in the restricted section and how did you get in there?" She shook her head. "Never mind that, there is no time. I will question you on that later. Now where is the book?"

"Inside the trunk at the foot of my bed."

"Alright, you foolish girl. Get out of bed and come with me. We are going to go find that book."

Pansy hopped out of the hospital bed and started off after the Professor, almost having to jog to keep up with her frantic pace.

Hermione turned to look at Malfoy and Madame Pomfrey beckoned her over. "I need your help, Ms. Granger. His body is freezing cold, while his head is burning up. I need to place a cooling charm on his head and throw some blankets on his body. I can't cast a warming charm at the same time lest they counteract one another and cause him further discomfort. Go over to that cabinet by the wall and bring me at least three of the thickest blankets you can find."

She made a bee line for the cabinet and threw open the doors. After grabbing three thick wool blankets in her good arm, she rushed back to the cot with an idea. "Madame Pomfrey, you said that we couldn't cast the warming charm on _him_, what if I cast it on the blankets instead?"

"Excellent idea Ms. Granger. Go ahead and do be quick!"

Hermione laid the blankets side by side and cast the charm on them each in turn. Afterward, she grabbed them and attempted to spread the over him with one hand, only to find it rather impossible. Madame Pomfrey noticing her predicament, stopped monitoring his vital signs long enough to help her spread them over his violently shivering form.

The nurse went back to monitoring Malfoy's vital signs. "Well there is one thing for sure. This is not the effects of Amortentia. I have seen that a few times in my stay here at Hogwarts, and this is not how it effects the body. I still don't know what kind it is, but it couldn't possibly be worse."

"You are very wrong about that Poppy." They turned around to see a very winded McGonagall standing in the doorway with a very old book in her hands. "I do believe we have a serious situation on our hands. Ms. Parkinson has been banished to her rooms until I can decide a fitting punishment for her. She showed me the potion she made and I have never heard nor seen anything like it before." She came over to stand between the two witches and laid the book down and opened it to the page for them to see.

**Poto ek Aionios Agapo**

**(Potion of Eternal Love)**

_**This potion was first invented by the witch Eradusa in the year 12 B.C. Eradusa had fallen in love with a young muggle-born wizard whose name has been lost to history. When he did not return her affections, she created this potion to entrap him for the rest of their existence. The potion has no antidote, because unlike other potions and spells that attach themselves to the mind or body, this latches onto the soul. The only way to rid oneself of the potion is by the death of either the drinker or the person they are connected to. **_

_**Because the eyes are considered to be the windows to the soul, as soon as the drinker has ingested the potion, the very first set of eyes they look into will be one they are eternally bonded to. After the potion has been activated, the drinker will experience a temporary euphoric state, before succumbing to fever, chills, head pain and nausea. The drinker will then sleep for a short period while the potion bonds with their soul. Once awakened, they will find themselves completely devoted to the first person they saw after drinking. The drinker will not only love their new soul mate like no other, but will yearn for them when separated for certain periods of time. Lust will also be a driving factor in this new relationship as the drinker will crave and yearn for the company of their mate's body, mind and soul. They will never crave another's love or affection, therefore making them extremely loyal. **_

_**This potion is not to be given lightly. It is permanent and will forever change the lives of the people who are affected by it. If the person bonded to the drinker does not love them or attempts to leave their mate, the end result for the drinker is devastating. Permanent separation from the one they love will eventually lead to their death caused by heartbreak. So take heed when brewing this potion and make sure that the one you are giving it to is the person you plan to spend the rest of your life with. Otherwise, you damn them to a heartbreaking existence.**_

Madame Pomfrey placed a shaky hand over her mouth before slowly lowering it to her throat. "Dear Merlin, what has that girl done?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head at Poppy's question. "I don't think she fully understands the ramifications of what she has done." All of sudden Minerva's head shot up as a thought struck her while remembering the scene in the Great Hall. "Oh no. Oh Heavens Poppy. It wasn't Pansy he looked at first. I saw the incident when I heard Ms. Granger call out to him to stop. He was distracted by her and never looked at Pansy. That means h-"

Hermione never heard the rest of what Professor McGonagall said. A roaring had begun in her ears that blocked out all sound except for Pansy's voice as Hermione remembered the words that she had screamed at her before she was petrified.

"_You STUPID, FILTHY, LITTLE MUDBLOOD! You have ruined EVERYTHING! He was supposed to look at ME not at YOU! ......"_

As the meaning to those words now became clear, Hermione's legs gave out from under her and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Eternally Yours

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and for placing this story on your favorites list. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. Remember, if you have any suggestions for the story, let me know. Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except for my own manipulation of its characters.

Chapter 3

_Her lover turned his attention from the thigh he had just been nipping at, to the damp cotton panties in front of him. He lightly blew on the material causing goose bumps to appear on her flesh. He slid her panties off her legs very slowly, trying to prolong her torment a little longer. Her breathless plea of "Please," spurred him on and he once again settled himself in front of her glistening sex. Gently parting her lips, he took one long stroke of his tongue before circling her clit with the tip. She let out a long moan at the sensations he was causing in her system. He started flicking the little bundle of nerves with hard, short strokes, alternating between fast and slow. Her whimpers were the only sound to pierce the beauty of the night. When he slid the first finger into her, she bucked her hips upward and he had to place his free hand on her belly to keep her in place. As his tongue continued its assault, he slowly slid another finger inside her. Her legs began to quake as her orgasm approached her and she reached down to run her fingers through his silky hair. She through her head back and cried out as the force of her climax rocked her body. She felt him raise himself and she lifted her arms to accept him into her embrace. It was at that moment she saw his face for the first time and found herself staring into the passion filled eyes of Draco Malfoy..._

Hermione was jolted out of her dream by the shock of seeing his face. She was momentarily confused to her whereabouts, until she saw Malfoy still laying on the cot across from her. His shaking had subsided and he now looked as though he were simply sleeping. She blushed as she looked at him, remembering the very erotic dream she had just had. Her blush only deepened when she realized that Professor McGonagall was sitting in a chair by her bed reading a book.

All of a sudden, the events of the last couple of hours flowed back into her and she began to feel slightly sick. Professor McGonagall looked up then and noticed that Hermione was awake.

"Thank goodness you're awake. Are you all right now Ms. Granger?"

She cleared her throat gently before answering. "Yes Professor, I'm just in shock at the moment. I'm sorry I passed out, but it was too much for me to take in all at once."

The wise older woman just nodded in understanding. "I know this is all so sudden and it was completely acceptable that you fainted. You were moaning an awful lot in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?"

Hermione choked. _Aw Hell! Could this day get any better? _"I don't remember Mam, but I think I was." She looked over at Malfoy once again. "How is he doing now? He seems to have settled down."

"Yes his shaking stopped only a few minutes ago and his fever seems to be subsiding. We don't know when he will wake up though. I offered to stay and watch over the two of you while Madame Pomfrey went to get herself some lunch" She looked closer at Hermione before laying a gentle hand on top of hers and asking, "Do you know what you are going to do about him yet?"

Hermione slowly shook her head no. "I don't know what to do Professor. I still can't believe this has happened and if you'll pardon me for saying so, I wouldn't mind going a round with Pansy's nose right about now."

McGonagall just patted her hand lightly and chuckled. "I don't normally condone violence Ms. Granger, but in this case I can't say I blame you. What Ms. Parkinson has done, is a violation of the worse kind."

"Where is she and what are you going to do about her?"

The Headmistress sighed heavily before answering. "She is currently in her dorm without permission to leave. I honestly don't know what to do about that foolish girl. Its times like this that make me miss Albus even more."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "Have you talked to her about the potion yet? Did you ask her if she followed the directions exactly?"

The Professor eyes widened. "No, I had not thought to ask that. I had better get her down here while you are still in the room. You have a right to know everything you can about this situation. Just stay here and relax while I go fetch her."

After the Professor left the room, she allowed her mind to go blissfully blank for a few moments. Her internal moment of silence was interrupted by movement across the room. She froze in bed and seriously contemplated bolting for the door, but sighed in relief when she realized he had just rolled over in his sleep. She stared at him from her sitting place before curiosity won over her better judgement and she got up and walked over to his bed side. His face looked strained in sleep as though he were having unpleasant thoughts or dreams. She placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature and discovered that he had indeed cooled off quite a bit. Malfoy leaned unconsciously into her hand and she watched the signs of strain disappear from his face. He looked peaceful now and she felt a wave of sorrow wash through her for him. They had never gotten along well in the past and there were a few times he had sent her into tears. No one deserved this though. To have his will completely stolen from him. Hermione felt a well of rage build up in her chest thinking about it and prayed that Pansy would one day get her comeuppance. Hermione briefly fantasized about forcing Pansy to drink the potion and then having to live with the longing for Malfoy and never having her love requited. Then SHE could die of a broken heart. _That is just poetry in motion..._she thought gleefully to herself.

Her glee was cut short when he shivered slightly in his sleep. Without even thinking, she pulled the blankets up to his chin and tucked them more tightly around him as best she could with only one hand. "What am I supposed to do with you Draco Malfoy?" She asked out loud. She sighed heavily before going back to her cot to sit. As soon as her ass hit the mattress the door flew open admitting Pansy, closely followed by Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. Pansy threw her a disgusted look before taking a seat in a chair nearby.

Both of the older women grabbed chairs for themselves and sat down facing the two girls. Professor McGonagall spoke first. "Ms. Parkinson, we have a few questions for you regarding this potion and I expect the truth. Do you understand me?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Now first off, where did you hear about this potion?"

"My mother told me about it. I had owled her telling her about the problems I was having in my relationship with Draco and she then told me about the potion."

Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrow at her. "Where did your mother hear about it and how did she know it would work?"

Pansy squirmed in her chair before answering. "I don't know how she found out about it herself. She never told me that. She told me to use it because it was the same one she gave to my father."

The three other women in the room gasped in shock. _Apparently treachery is something that was passed on from mother to daughter, _Hermione thought to herself.

She asked the next question herself. "Did you brew the potion to its exact instructions?"

Pansy hesitated a little to long. "Answer the question Ms. Parkinson!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I added six and a half damiana leaves in opposed to only six."

Hermione groaned loudly and the Professor's turned to look at her curiously.

"Does that mean something to you Ms Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I am not familiar with the magical uses of damiana."

"Nor am I, I must admit." Stated Pomfrey.

Hermione closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before answering. "Damiana is a plant whose leaves are often used in teas to stimulate arousal. It is a very powerful aphrodisiac."

"Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey said.

Professor McGonagall just followed Hermione's example and groaned loudly.

Hermione continued telling them more about the plant. "Damiana is powerful even when it isn't used in conjunction with magic. In a normal muggle tea, a person would only add three leaves at most. Using the plant in a potion will increase its potency already, but this potion called for _six_ leaves and Pansy added another half a leaf." She started twisting her hands in her lap as she considered what that meant.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Hermione. " May I ask how YOU acquired that knowledge Ms. Granger?"

Hermione sent her a wry grin. "You know me Professor, I read too much for my own good."

They all sat in silence for a moment, until Pansy spoke up. "Draco's father will kill him if he finds out about this. Probably me as well for brewing the potion in the first place."

Madam Pomfrey tried to wave off the statement. "Nonsense, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy is a reasonable man and I highly doubt he would do anything to harm his own son. Especially when the situation was beyond his control."

Minerva snorted at that. "You've never met Lucius Malfoy have you Poppy? You must not have otherwise you would know that what Ms. Parkinson here has just stated, is a very real possibility. We will have to do what we can to keep this information from getting back to him. We can protect Draco as long as he is here in this school, but after he leaves he will be at his father's mercy." She turned cold eyes on Pansy. "Can I trust you to keep that treacherous mouth of yours closed about this?"

Pansy swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes Professor. I won't say anything to anyone, but you will have to keep an eye out on Crabbe and Goyle. Their fathers are good friends to Mr. Malfoy and they don't keep secrets from one another."

"Well then we shall have to try and keep this situation quiet and maybe they won't find out." Said Madam Pomfrey.

Minerva sighed. "Poppy, you read what the potion said, he will have to be in her company often, otherwise he could slip into depression. I think even Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle will be smart enough to know something isn't quite right when they see the two of them spending time together." She straightened the shawl around her shoulders before looking at Hermione. "I will try to think of a solution to that. No matter how you decide to handle this my dear, you are going to have to spend time with him. He is going to _need_ your presence." She turned back to Pansy. "Now as for you Ms. Parkinson, I would be completely within my right to expel you right now for what you have done. I could break your wand and set you back on the train to your parents without feeling the slightest bit of guilt about the matter." She paused long enough to let Pansy visibly pale as everything she said penetrated her thick skull. "However, I would prefer to have you here where I can monitor your actions and make sure you don't let any of this information slip to your friends. Mark my words girl, if you step one more toe out of line, I promise you that I will crush your wand under my heel and personally toss you bodily onto the train. Do I make myself clear?"

Pansy was shaking visibly when she answered her. "Crystal, Professor."

"Very well then Ms. Parkinson. Off to your dormitory with you, but remember this as well. You are to cease all contact with Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I do not want you interfering in their lives any more than you already have. Also, until I can decide on a proper punishment for you, you will be spending your afternoons in detention and all Hogsmeade visits are now prohibited."

Pansy nodded and walked out of the infirmary.

Hermione got up and began pacing. She didn't know how to face Malfoy. She couldn't think on what she should say or how she should act around him. Hermione was trying very hard not to completely panic. She needed time to think to herself before she could feel even remotely comfortable facing him.

She turned to the women who had been watching her frantic pacing with worry. Before she could speak though, she heard a moan from across the room. She turned to look at him, just as he whispered her name out loud, "Hermione..." She froze at hearing her first name from his lips. It sounded foreign to her. With alarm, she realized that he was coming around and would at any moment open his eyes. _No! Not yet. I can't yet. _She turned back to Professor McGonagall with fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry Professor, but I can't be here right now. I need time to think before I face him."

Minerva just nodded. "Go child, we will try to explain things to him and keep him occupied. He may come looking for you at some point. We can't watch him all the time and we don't know yet how strong his reaction to your separation will be. I just want to give you fair warning."

Hermione nodded. "I understand. Thank you Professor, and thank you Madam Pomfrey."

She turned on her heel and strode to the door. "Hermione?" she heard again, but she just kept on walking out the door as though she hadn't heard it at all. She turned to head in the direction of her room. She didn't feel much like eating lunch right now. Her stomach was queasy and she just wanted to go somewhere quiet.

"Oi Hermione!"

She turned to see Harry and Ginny running to catch up with her. "How's your arm?" Harry asked.

"It will be fine by tomorrow night." She turned her head to look at Ginny. "Thank you for hexing Pansy Gin. I couldn't get to my wand fast enough."

"It was my pleasure. I really mean that too." She said with a grin. "So what happened already? Harry and I have been sitting on pins and needles waiting to hear from you."

Hermione shook her head at them and put a finger to her lips to tell them to be quiet. "Not here. Follow me to my room and I will explain in there. No one can know what I am about to tell you. I mean NO ONE."

Their eyes widened at her tone, but they nodded in agreement. Harry mimed locking his lips with a key and throwing it away. Hermione gave him a half-hearted smile in return. They walked the rest of the way to the Head Girl's suite in silence. Hermione gave her password, "Gnosi" and the picture of the young maiden being stalked by the rather randy demon opened to admit them. Ginny and Harry took a seat next to each other on the couch while they waited patiently for Hermione to tell them the news. She paced in front of them for a few minutes before she finally looked at them and there were tears of frustration in her eyes.

Ginny got up and walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Herms? You're scaring us. Whatever it is, you can tell us. You know we can be trusted."

Hermione shook her head and a couple of tears made their way down her cheeks as she did. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't know how to tell you. I can barely believe it myself." She walked over to her big cushy arm chair and flopped into it, curling her legs under her as she did. She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I witnessed Pansy slip something into Malfoy's drink earlier and I tried to warn him not to take it, but by the time I had finished speaking, he had already drunk it. When I had called out to him, it got his attention and he immediately turned to look at me. I didn't have time to ask him anything before Pansy blasted me into the damn wall. Well anyway, that's what you walked in on Ginny when you got there. Afterward, Malfoy was acting very bizarre, as though he were drunk. Which by the way, a drunk Malfoy is worth a lot of laughs. Anyway, we got him to the infirmary and he got very sick. That's when McGonagall released the charm on Pansy and found out that she had slipped him a love potion."

"WHAT!?" They cried out at the same time.

"Yep, and guess whom the spell attached him to?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head and started laughing. "Wow, haha, that's great. Malfoy is in love with you! Ha ha ha. Oh now that is fitting after all the times he was so cruel to you." Ginny elbowed Harry in the ribs to make him stop laughing.

"It isn't funny Harry. You don't understand the severity of the situation!" cried Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked innocently. "They have cures for Love potions. Everything will be fine soon. He just has to be given the antidote."

To Harry and Ginny's horror, Hermione began sobbing. They both went over to her to try and comfort her and when her sobs faded into hiccups, she proceeded to explain everything to them. When she was done, Ginny had tears in her eyes and Harry slammed a hand down on the coffee table. "Dammit! I don't believe that bitch was so careless. What the hell is wrong with her? Does she even understand what she has done? I mean this is forever. This is 'til death do us part' literally. What are you going to do Herms?"

She just shook her head slowly. "I don't know Harry. I can't ignore him. He may have been horrible to me in the past, but what has happened to him was not his fault. She has taken away his free will. I have a little time to think, McGonagall said she would try to keep him occupied for a while, but we don't know how strong his attachment is, so we don't know how long she can keep him detained before he will want to see me. She said he may eventually come looking for me on his own. I'm not afraid of him. I'm just afraid _for_ him. I don't know if I can give him what he needs, it's all too fast. Just remember that you can't tell anyone about this. We don't want to take a chance that Lucius will find out about this. I'm going to need some serious moral support guys."

They both came over and hugged her. "We're here for you Herms." Ginny said.

"Malfoy is a git, but I'll admit that he doesn't deserve this. So whatever I can do to help, count me in. You may want to take my invisibility cloak for a while, just in case you need to hide."

Hermione nodded. "That's a good idea. Also, don't tell Ron. He and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now, and if he found out about this he would probably blab it all over the school just to be vindictive. We need to wait until he calms himself down, and then I will be the one to explain it to him."

Harry nodded in agreement with her. "Yea he has a nasty little temper. Like we said, don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

Hermione smiled at him and began to feel a little better. She was just about to thank him when someone started knocking on her door and just like that, Hermione's stomach plummeted to her feet.


	5. Chapter 4

Eternally Yours

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites or put it on alert. I am beyond thrilled that you all like it. From here on out the story will be alternating between Draco and Hermione's point of view. I will label the sections so you will know who is speaking thereby hopefully eliminating any confusion. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except for my own manipulation of its characters.

Chapter 4

~~~~~~Draco POV~~~~~~

Voices penetrated the thick fog of Draco's mind and one stood out more than the rest. He couldn't understand what she was saying yet, but the sound of her voice surrounded him and he knew immediately who it was. He knew it as surely as he knew his own name. Her voice sounded desperate, almost afraid as she spoke and he wondered what could have frightened her. Another voice began talking to her, reassuring her it sounded like and he felt grateful to whomever was attempting to ease her discomfort.

He opened his eyes trying to catch a glimpse of her, but all he could make out were blurred figures across the room. He heard her speak once again, so he tried to focus on what she was saying. "I understand. Thank you Professor, and thank you Madam Pomfrey." She turned and he watched her figure walk to the door and he realized she was leaving. He spoke her name, "Hermione?" but she kept on walking as though she hadn't heard him. After the door shut behind her, he turned to see Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall looking at him oddly.

He cleared his throat and spoke to them, "Why am I in the infirmary and why did Hermione leave?"

The two women exchanged glances at one another. Pomfrey turned to McGonagall and said, "I will leave you two alone to discuss this. Call me if you need anything." She then turned and left the room.

McGonagall heaved a sigh before approaching his bed and sitting on the edge of it. "What is the last thing you remember Mr. Malfoy?

He hesitated as he searched through his memory. All of a sudden flashes of images started flickering in his mind and he turned pink. "Ummm, Professor, was I dreaming or did I actually lay on the floor and start making 'stone angels'?"

She chuckled at him. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid you did. What else do you remember?"

"Something about Pansy putting something in my drink..." Just then a horrible thought occurred to him and he lifted the covers to take a peek. _Thank Merlin. It's still there! _He was afraid she may have put a liquid castration charm in his drink for breaking up with her.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, she did slip something into your beverage and that is what we need to discuss. Firstly, let me ask you a question. How are you feeling right now? Is there anything you need or want to do?"

He was a little confused by the last question. "I feel hungry, tired, and a bit uncertain. Where did Hermione go? Why did she leave?"

Minerva just nodded to herself, he had just unwittingly answered her last question by asking two of his own. "Ms. Granger has gone back to her room to retire early. We need to dis–. Mr. Malfoy where are you going?"

Draco threw off the covers and stood up too fast, causing him to wobble on his feet for a moment. "I need to go see Hermione."

"Wait, wait, wait! Not yet Mr. Malfoy. I need to discuss something with you first! There is something you need to know before you speak with her."

He stopped and turned around to look at her before sighing, and pulling up a chair.

Professor McGonagall sighed in relief as she saw him take a seat."We need to discuss the potion that Ms. Parkinson dropped into your drink. This may come as a shock to you, but that was a love potion she gave you." She waited for his reaction. It wasn't what she expected...

Draco doubled over in laughter and Minerva just raised her eyebrow at him. "Ha ha ha! She can't even do that right? Good grief, not to worry Professor it didn't work, I still can't stand Pansy. Now if you don–"

"I'm aware your feelings toward Ms. Parkinson haven't changed Mr. Malfoy. The potion did backfire, but not in the way you think. It did work on you, but the first person you laid eyes on after drinking it was not her. It was Ms. Granger, hence your impatience to see her."

He stared at her in bewilderment. "You're trying to tell me that the feelings I'm having toward Hermione are not real?" He shook his head as though he were trying to clear it. "You said Pansy gave me the potion this morning. That doesn't make any sense!"

Now it was Minerva's turn to be confused. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, the potion was administered this morning. How is it that this doesn't make sense to you?"

He was quiet for a moment as a look of understanding crossed his face, further confusing the Professor. "Because I was in love with her long before the potion was given to me." He said in a soft voice.

Minerva was completely dumbstruck by this revelation. "Ex-excuse me? Are you quite sure?"

He then did something he had never done in her presence. He smiled at her, a sweet, rather indulgent smile. "Yes I'm very sure. I was never able to tell her before because I was too afraid of my so-called friends relaying the information to my father. I had to keep up appearances you see, but after what happened at the end of last school year..." He drifted off for a moment, but then gathered himself to continue. "I've stopped caring about what my father wants and I've stopped making decisions based on whether or not I think he will approve. Ever since I have been back this year, I have tried to think of a way to approach her. I'm afraid I may have done some irreparable damage though with the way I have treated her in the past. My plan was to slowly get her to trust me and become her friend. I never expected to aspire to more than that and I thought that if I could just garner her friendship, it would be enough. If this spell has done anything, it's just made me realize that it won't be enough. It will never be enough." He grimaced a bit. "It's also made the need to be near her almost agonizing."

Minerva cleared her throat before speaking. "How long have you been in love with her?"

"Since the moment she walked onto the dance floor at the Yule Ball in fourth year."

The Professor shook her head in confusion. "I was under the impression that you were with Ms. Parkinson though."

His face fell and he shuddered at the memories of being with that detestable girl. "Only because it was expected of me. My father wanted to make a match out of her and me because she was from a good pureblood family. Her family only wanted the match for monetary purposes. I never cared about her, and she never really cared about me, even though she probably believes differently. Quite frankly I should probably thank her for this screw-up. I now have the courage to talk to Hermione, and even better, I have an excuse for being around her all the time. Just do me one favor Professor?"

She nodded at him to continue.

He grinned at her. "Don't tell Hermione any of what I told you. I will tell her eventually, but I want to wait for the right moment before I do."

She smiled at him. "All-right Mr. Malfoy, I will keep the confidence you have bestowed on me. Now in return, will you do me a favor as well?"

He gestured at her to continue.

"Take it slow with her. This whole situation has been a bad shock to her and she may not be ready to face you yet. You may feel free to try, but please don't be offended or discouraged if she doesn't wish to speak with you yet. I believe the girl is rather nervous."

He smiled warmly at her. "I will do my best to be patient. Right now I just need to see her. I'm beginning to feel rather antsy and it's not very comfortable." He went to turn toward the door when another thought struck him. "Oh, by the way, the potion she used, how long will it last and are there any side effects I should be aware of?"

"It will not end. The effects of the potion will only cease when one of you dies. As for side effects, your need to be near her will never die. You will yearn for her whenever you are not around her. If you are separated for long periods of time, it could become quite uncomfortable for you."

"Oh, ok so really no different from what I already deal with. Only difference is, I won't bother trying and hide it anymore. Anything else?"

The Professor fidgeted nervously and blushed for the first time since she was a young girl. "Well, um, there is one other thing as well. Oh dear, this is awkward." He just raised an eyebrow at her. "Well Ms. Parkinson decided to take it upon herself to add a little more of a particular ingredient to, uh, to well, to increase your, oh boy, to increase your libido. The spell itself called for a certain amount of a particular aphrodisiac and she decided to increase the amount that was placed in the potion, soooooo......" The Professor trailed off and lifted her eyes from the floor where she had been looking to see what his reaction was.

Draco grinned wickedly at her and winked. "Good to know." He then turned and headed out the door and in the direction of the Head Girls room. He walked with an extra bounce in his step and was nearly breathless with excitement at the thought of being near her. _I don't know why Merlin decided to forgive all the things I've done in the past and give me this chance, but I'll be damned if I will waste it. _Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the portrait he knew led to her room. Taking a deep breath and smoothing his hair with his hand, he knocked on the portrait and waited for her to answer.

After what seemed like an eternity, the portrait swung open and the face he met was not the one he was longing to see. Potter came out of the portrait hole and closed it behind him before turning toward Draco. He nodded in his direction, "Malfoy."

Draco figured he'd better be nice otherwise he would never gain her trust. "Potter. I'm here to see Hermione." _There, I think I was blunt, but still polite. I can do this. I can do this. I CAN have a conversation with Pothe-, uh I mean Potter, without hexing him. _

Harry sighed and nodded at him. "Look, I do understand that you want to see her. She does as well, but she isn't ready yet. She needs a little more time. This has hit her rather fast and she doesn't really know how to face you yet. This is her request, not mine. I am well aware that this is between you and Hermione and I won't interfere. I am just acting as the messenger right now. Can you give her a little more time? She promises she will speak with you, just not right now."

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Did she say when?"

Harry shook his head at him. "Sorry man. She just said a little more time. I will do what I can to speed that up, and only because I do have an inkling of what you're feeling right now. Maybe it's not to the intense degree that yours is, but just the same, I understand."

Draco was in shock over Potty's– _doh!– _Potter's helpful attitude. _Hmmm, maybe it won't be all that difficult to be nice to him. _"All right then. I'll wait." He groaned. "I just hope it doesn't kill me in the meantime."

Harry grinned at him. "I don't know if I share the same sentiment with you or not, but I will relay the message to her."

Malfoy chuckled at him. "Yes well, G'night then."

He turned and walked toward the dungeon feeling less jovial than he had before. _I really hope she doesn't make me wait too long. Granted she can't drag this out that far. We do have classes together after all. _He felt better when he thought about it. _I will see her soon._

He arrived in the common room ignoring everyone as usual and went into his room and flopped down on his bed. As he laid there, he attempted to get his mind to clear, but her face kept flashing in his mind.His mind drifted back to this morning when she entered the Great Hall. His mouth had gone completely dry when she had walked by and his fingers had itched to touch her. The change to her was beyond breathtaking. Her hair looked so soft and he itched to run his hands over the curves that her outfit revealed. He was ecstatic when she had put Weasley in his place by telling him she had no interest in him. Draco had always noticed how the annoying red head had followed her around like a puppy. He was not good enough for her, but at the time Draco believed Weasley was his main competition. Now that he knew that he was no longer a factor, Draco felt much more confident.

The Slytherin stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He closed his eyes and was once again assaulted by visions of her lovely face. He groaned loudly. _This is going to be a long night..._

~~~~~~Hermione POV~~~~~~

Hermione's stomach had been tied in knots after Harry had walked out of the portrait hole to speak with Malfoy. She and Ginny had just sat in silence waiting for him to return. Ginny, bless her, had apparently sensed her need for quiet at the moment. When the portrait hole had opened, she had braced herself for the possibility of a flying ferrett, but Harry had sauntered into the room by himself with an amused expression on his face.

"Ya know I thought I was prepared to face anything this year threw at me. I've dealt with Umbridge, Inferi, Quirrell, Dementors, and a giant Basilisk, so I thought there was nothing this term could throw at me that would shock me. But nothing, and I do mean NOTHING could have prepared me for having to try and keep Draco Malfoy from getting in your pants."

"HARRY!" Both girls shouted at the same time.

He laughed at the looks on their faces. "I was only kidding. Get a grip!"

Hermione twisted her hands in her lap nervously. "What did he say?"

"I told him what you said and he just wanted to know when you would be willing to talk to him. You do know you aren't going to be able to ignore him forever don't you?"

"Yes Harry, I am well aware of that. I just don't know what to do. This is a VERY awkward situation. He is going to expect something to come of us and I don't know if I can do that. I feel horrible for him. It's not fair to him to be put into this position. What do I do guys? Give me some advice here."

Harry pointed at Ginny. "Advice is her specialty. All I will say is this, whatever your decision is, I will support it. Even if that does mean I'm going to have a bunch of bushy-haired ferrets calling me 'Uncle Harry'." He said with a grin.

Hermione and Ginny both smacked him at the same time.

Ginny shook her head at her smart ass boyfriend then turned to look her best friend in the eye. "Herms, I agree with Harry, whatever you decide to do I will fully support it. My only advice is, don't prejudge the situation. You may find that you actually enjoy being around him. Walk into this with an open mind. From what you told me the other day, he has actually been very decent to you this term and that was even BEFORE the potion. Just don't make any hasty decisions right now, especially when you haven't even talked to the poor guy yet."

Hermione nodded her head, she knew Ginny was right. She just needed to keep a level head and an open mind. Besides it wasn't like he wasn't nice to look at. _Oh geez, get a grip Granger! _"You're right Gin, but I just need some time. I'll see about talking to him on Tuesday. That will give me time to gather my thoughts."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I think that's a good idea. Hopefully he won't have exploded by that point."

"All right that's it! Out Potter! Go to your room!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes Mum." He said with a grin and giving both girls a kiss on the head, he exited her room.

"Are you going to be ok if I leave now too?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yea Gin go ahead. I'm fine now. Thank you for being here for me and tell your bratty boyfriend I said the same to him as well. Could I ask one more favor though and you can't laugh?!"

Ginny grinned. "What is it?"

"Will you and Harry come get me in the morning for breakfast? I don't want to go in there by myself." She looked sheepish as she said the last part.

"We will be here bright and early."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

Ginny hugged her friend before slipping out of the portrait hole.

Hermione went about getting herself ready for bed. She sighed as she curled up in her sheets and slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 5

Eternally Yours

A/N: Hey guys, I hope yesterday's chapter was ok. I was up til 4 am writing it and my brain was fried by the time I was done. Well anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except for my own manipulation of its characters.

Chapter 5

~~~~~~Draco POV~~~~~~

_Bloody woman is going to be the death of me, _thought a sleep deprived Draco Malfoy. He groaned into the pillow he was currently clutching to his chest. When he had first woken up in the infirmary, he had noticed a slight discomfort in his chest, but as time progressed the discomfort had turned into a deep ache. _I need to see her. Merlin, please don't let this take long. _Taking a deep breath, he released the pillow and slid out from under the covers of his bed. He walked to his bathroom and began his morning ritual of showering, shaving, and brushing his teeth. Afterward, he went into his closet and grabbed a pair of black slacks and a midnight blue, long sleeved button down shirt, before heading to the door of his room. He didn't really think he could eat due to the constant queasiness he was feeling, but he thought that perhaps if he went to the Great Hall he would get to see her. _Just one glimpse would at least take the edge off, or at least I hope it will. _He grabbed the book off his bed side table and walked out the door into the common room.

As he was crossing the green and silver decorated room, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look to see what it was. Pansy had apparently been about to walk to breakfast as well, but was now standing frozen in the middle of the room looking at him in fear. He had to try not to smirk as a sinister idea came to his mind. _Eh, What the hell, I need to do something to amuse myself. _He decided to play with her a little. He made sure to keep his face perfectly blank as he slowly and purposefully walked toward her. Pansy's eyes widened as Draco approached her like a tiger stalking its prey. When he finally reached her, he was standing with his face only inches from hers. Her breathing was short and choppy and she looked like she was going to faint.

"BOO!" He shouted directly in her face and she shrieked and ran back to her room. He heard the unmistakable sound of the lock being set and he started laughing. _That was too easy and it wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be. Oh well..._

He left the common room and strolled the halls heading to breakfast, hoping she would show up. When he walked through the doors he headed directly to his table and sat in his new spot, before finally looking in the direction of the Gryffindor table. There she was, sitting with Potter and his girlfriend, laughing at something one of them had said. Her laughter carried over to his table and he let the sound wash over him. The ache in his chest settled only a bit, but it was enough for now. He opened the book he had brought with him, not really intending on reading it, because he planned on spending the entire meal staring at her.

A plate of food appeared under his nose and he had to hold his breath to keep from being ill. He vanished the plate and once again turned his attention to her table. He was a bit surprised to find Potter looking back at him. He inclined his head politely in Potter's direction and watched as the nod was reciprocated. Apparently Hermione had noticed the movement of her friend's head because she turned her head in the direction of his gaze and locked eyes with Draco. It was only a momentary glance, before she looked away blushing, but it was a jolt to his system. He grinned when she slid to the side a little, now partially out of his view. _Oh no you don't Granger. _He decided that if he was supposed to suffer from afar, that he would at least have fun with it. Grabbing the edge of the table he followed her example and slid over enough so that she was completely in his view again. She looked up again a moment later and he had to fight to keep the grin off his face when she slid even farther out of view. _You can't escape me that easily, Lovey. _He noticed Potter was shaking with what looked to be laughter and his girlfriend had a rather amused look on her face, which might also have been because Hermione was practically in her lap now. _Well I see I'm not the only one enjoying this game, _he thought with a silent chuckle. This time, he leaned his head a little to the side and waited until she looked, the moment she did he pulled back. It was taking a lot of effort not to laugh as he once again leaned to the side, this time she was already looking. Her color was almost purple as she turned to the Weasley girl with a desperate look on her face and Draco would have bet his left nut she was asking her to switch places. _Ok, maybe not my nut, maybe a toe....the little one..._He knew his guess was right on the money when he saw the red head start giggling and shaking her head at Hermione. _Well I'll be damned, I may actually learn to like that little wench. _Once again he grabbed the edge of the table and slid until he could see her completely. He then placed both elbows on the table, put his chin on his fists and waited with an amused expression on his handsome face. This time when she looked up, she sent him a heated glare that he felt all the way to his toes. _I always did love it when she got mad at me. Such a saucy little minx..._

She continued to look at him for a moment before folding her arms across her chest and scowling at him. The effect was adorable and he wanted to kiss the glower right off her face. He began imagining what it would be like to kiss her. _What would she taste like? _While his thoughts continued to wander down the path of breathless kisses and caresses, he began to notice a familiar tightening in his trousers. _NO! Draco Malfoy you will NOT get a boner in the middle of the Great Hall! Down boy, down! _He tried not to panic and attempted to try to think about anything other than Hermione. _Ummm let's see...Babies, cuddling babies, tickling babies, making babies with Hermione. NO! Try again. How about puppies! Playing with puppies, running with puppies, puppies licking my face, Hermione licking my co...doh! No no no! One more time, how about my broomstick......Oh give me a break I already know where that's going to lead. I am so fucked, uh I mean screwed, I mean ..AHHH! _He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed his book and what was left of his dignity, then proceeded to walk funny out of the Hall, heading for a place where he could wank in peace...

Hermione POV~~~~~~

Hermione was very puzzled as to Malfoy's sudden exit from the Great Hall, relieved, but still puzzled. She was still trying to calm her nerves after, Draco's apparent teasing session. _Bloody Prat, _she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ron took a seat directly in front of her with a rather uncomfortable look on his face. She merely raised her eyebrow at him and waited.

He seemed to sense what she was waiting for, so he cleared his throat before he opened his mouth. "Look Hermione, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have shouted your business out there like that."

"What else Ron, did anything else sink in after that conversation?" She asked him in a calm voice.

He was silent for a moment before he shook his head at her. "I don't get it Hermione. What is it that you don't like about me? Is it my freckles?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No Ron. It's not that I don't like you, I love you in fact, just not in the way you want. Quite frankly I find snogging you as distasteful as snogging Harry."

"Heeeeyyyy!" Harry said, with a disgruntled look on his face.

Hermione laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. "What I meant by that was, that I think of you and Harry as brothers. It's not because I don't care, I do, just not in THAT fashion. Do you understand?"

Ron sighed heavily. "Yea I guess. That really sucks though, but I understand now. Sorry Herms."

She grinned at him, "You're forgiven. This time..."

He chuckled, ordered his breakfast and dove in.

Hermione felt relieved. _Thank Merlin that's over with. _After she finished her breakfast, she decided not to wait on the others and walk back to her room by herself. She was rather proud of herself for being brave enough to go alone._ If I run into Malfoy, I will just be polite and explain to him that I am not ready yet, but I will get back to him. I'm sure he's reasonable. _Her mind wandered back to his teasing in the hall and thought, _Oh who am I kidding? Being reasonable is not one of his strong points. _She arrived back at her door and called out her password and entered her room. She still had a little bit of homework left to do before tomorrow and she wanted to do a bit of light reading before bed time. She grabbed her schoolwork, quills, and scrolls and dropped them in the middle of the floor. She then proceeded to lay on her stomach as she organized her paperwork, before getting started.

Unfortunately, Hermione had a hard time concentrating on her work. What should have taken her an hour at most, instead took her most of the day to finish. She worked straight through lunch, and only managed to finish right before supper. Her mind kept wandering back to the Great Hall this morning and found herself grinning at the thought of Malfoy's antics. When she realized what she was doing, she shook her head trying to clear it. _Stop that! Good grief, you are not going to give in that easily to Draco I'm-too-sexy-to-sit-still Malfoy!...Did I just say sexy? No! No I did not! ...Oh yes I did. _Hermione huffed in irritation. Scolding herself, she gathered all of her paperwork together and put it back in her satchel, then headed out the door for dinner.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table and was surprised to not see Malfoy. _Hmmm, maybe he is just running late. I can't see him passing up an opportunity to torment me. _She walked to her table and took her usual seat by Harry and Ginny. A moment later a plate of baked chicken, rosemary and garlic potatoes, steamed baby carrots, a hot roll with sweet butter, and a side dish of banana custard appeared in front of her. It smelled heavenly and she dug in to her chicken first. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Harry nudged Hermione in the side and whispered to her.

"Do you know where Malfoy is at? He wasn't at lunch earlier either."

Hermione looked up from her plate to glance over at the spot Malfoy usually occupied and was a bit taken aback to discover it was empty. "He wasn't at lunch?" Harry shook his head at her. "That's odd, I wonder what he's doing."

Harry grinned at her, "Well based on the way he was walking when he left this morning, I would venture to say he's probably relieving a little "tension." He wiggled his eyebrows at her for emphasis. She threw a carrot at him and he laughed at her.

Hermione was blushing, but not from embarrassment like Harry thought. The thought of Draco Malfoy "relieving tension" while most likely thinking about her, caused a warm stirring sensation in her belly. Suddenly, a vision of Malfoy standing with his back against the wall while pleasuring himself swam in her mind. The image of him pumping himself with his long fingers, while moaning her name caused a slight spurt of wetness in her panties and she had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering. Hermione suddenly hopped up from the bench and saying a quick goodbye to her stunned friends, left the Great Hall and hurried back to her room.

She scolded herself the whole way back to her room. _Merlin's golden greasy balls Hermione! You haven't even held a conversation with him yet and you are already turning into a horn dog!_

She continued to mumble to herself all the way into her common room, where she flopped down on the sofaand attempted to clear her mind. At first she thought it was working, but then another vision invaded her mind, only this time it was her hand that was pumping him. "Whoah there!" she said aloud. She repeatedly smacked herself in the forehead chanting, "Get out, get out, get out!"

She couldn't believe that she was having these visions, but what bothered her more was that she was effected by them. She had never experienced these kinds of feelings before. The closest she ever came, was in fourth year when Viktor started kissing her on the balcony at the Yule Ball. He had a bad case of Roman hands and Russian fingers. Not to mention the fact that his kissing was so bad, it made her think of holding a live goldfish in her mouth. Tasted like it too...._Blech. That is one experience I never want to relive. I bet Draco wouldn't taste bad...Ack! What am I thinking? And why am I calling him Draco? Oy I think I should call it a night. Maybe after a goodnight's sleep I will be more level headed tomorrow. _With that last thought on her mind, Hermione headed to her room to get herself ready for bed.

~~~~~~Draco POV~~~~~~

Draco was laying on his bed with a pillow over his face. It had taken him three wank jobs to get his erection under control and now he was feeling a discomfort of another kind. The ache in his chest had increased exponentially and he wanted to scream, the pain was so bad. His heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest to go find her. Never in his entire life, had he ever felt so lonely. Growing up with Lucius for a father there were many times when he felt alone, but if his need for companionship was bad enough he could always go to his mother. But this was the first time in his life he felt completely desolate. He missed the private conversations he and his mother would have. Those were the times when they could just be themselves without the hovering presence of Lucius. It was rare for them to have those moments, but he cherished every one of them.

His mother was the first person to whom, he had admitted his love for Hermione to. She had been happy, yet scared for him, because she knew what would happen if Lucius found out. She had wrapped her arms around him and told him how she wished that he could have a better life, away from all of the pain his father caused. That was his fondest memory and best conversation he had with his mother. She had told him she couldn't wait to meet his Hermione and she hoped that things worked out for him. His mother had always detested Pansy, but it was a match his father approved of, so in his weakness, he never questioned or argued. It was Pansy who first initiated sex between them. He had been trying to put it off as long as could, but she had become insistent and he was afraid that his failure to please her would get back to his father. He had been in love with Hermione for a while, but he believed there was no possibility of a future with her. So on Halloween of their fifth year Draco and Pansy lost their virginity to one another. Whenever it came time for one of their 'sessions', the only way he could perform was if he pictured Hermione in Pansy's place. That was the only way he could bring himself to be gentle with her when they made love. On the few times that he had been rough with her, it had been because he couldn't keep Hermione's face at the forefront of his mind and it frustrated him, so he took it out on Pansy. She never minded though, bitch had a thing for pain, and the things she was into bordered on disturbing. He had never done those things with her, telling her flatly that it turned him off. In the end, whether he had been gentle or not, he always felt like filth afterward. He yearned to be with Hermione emotionally and physically. He yearned for the purity of her body and soul. Half the time Draco didn't think Pansy even had a soul. When he discussed his situation with his mother, he never told her the sordid details, but he told her enough, so that she understood his pain. His mother was his only outlet in this world, and he didn't get to be with her as much as he needed.

Draco looked forward to the day when he and his mother no longer had to hide their bond and they could just be themselves. His father never wanted his mother to have much of a relationship with her son. He believed that she would "soften" Draco up. So whenever his father was around, his mother would ignore him and pretend indifference to him.

Except for this past summer... He shuddered at the memory. Lucius had been enraged when Draco had lost Voldemort's confidence. He lost count of how many times his father had performed the Cruciatus curse on him. That was the first time since Draco was a child, that his mother let the guise she had been exhibiting all these years finally fall. She had dropped to her knees and grabbed his father's hand begging him to stop. Begging him not to curse him anymore and pleading with him to not leave his son to starve in the streets. At first Lucius had ignored her, but when she offered to take her son's place with the curses, Lucius had finally relented. Draco had managed to drag himself over to a corner, where he collapsed in a heap. Even though his vision was blurred from the pain of all the curses, he could still hear her screams.

He could still hear them now, and they still made his blood run cold. He could hear his bastard of a father laughing as he tortured his mother to within an inch of her sanity. The sound of her pained cries and his cruel cackling, had been the turning point for Draco. He had never particularly cared for his father, but he hadn't hated him, not until that night. This was a life that had been thrust upon his mother by an arranged marriage, and on him by his very birth. They had never had a choice. He had been forced to take the Dark Mark last year, when he was given the assignment of killing Dumbledore. Ever since he could remember, his father was telling him about how one day he too would have the honor of carrying the mark of their Master. So that was the legacy he had strived for ever since he was little. Not because he wanted it, not because he cared, but because he was led to believe there was no other way for him. The pain he experienced the night he received the Dark Mark , was almost as excruciating as the Cruciatus curse. He raised his arm and ran his fingers over the deceptively clear skin of his forearm. He could feel the magic of the glamour he had cast upon it, tingle under his fingers. He felt dirty knowing it was tainting his skin. Never in all his life, had he ever felt ashamed, until the night he was cursed with this atrocity.

He cringed at the thought of what Hermione would say or do if she knew he had this abomination on him. Would she walk away in disgust? Would she allow him to explain? Then there was Dumbledore's murder, he may not have been the one to carry out the deed, but he was the one who had first been chosen to do it. He had confided in his Godfather Severus, that he didn't want to do it. Draco had always admired the Headmaster, and the idea of harming him made him physically ill. His godfather had just sat and listened as Draco poured his heart out to him about everything. His hatred of the choices that had been forced on him and how he wished that he didn't have that damn scar on his arm now. When he was done, Severus had confessed to him that Draco's mother had already been to him and made an Unbreakable Vow. He assured him, that even though Draco wouldn't be the one to perform the murder, Dumbledore was going to die, but by his hand instead. He then explained to him that the Headmaster was already dying, that he knew about the plot on his life and was going to allow Severus to perform the final act. Draco cried when Severus told him that Dumbledore was aware of his involvement in the scheme, but that he held no animosity toward the boy. He couldn't believe that all this time his godfather had been a spy for the Light side. When the great wizard finally fell, Draco and his mother had wept for the loss of someone so noble, the person they considered their only salvation. It had been that night that his father had come home and tortured them both. Draco wished he could take back many things, but one thing that stood out the most, was that he wished he had felt confident enough to speak up. Maybe he could have prevented Dumbledore's death if he hadn't been so afraid to turn his father in. If he had just blown the whole plot wide open, then maybe things would be different. He may not be the one who plotted the headmaster's death, nor was he the one to carry it out, but by his failure to speak he felt responsible for it all.

He prayed to what ever Great Power there was out there, that it would deliver them all from the monstrosity that was Voldemort. He prayed that his father would finally be made to pay for his crimes against muggles, wizards and against his own family. Most of all he prayed that when Hermione found out his secret, when the time finally came to tell her, that she would know forgiveness. Even though he knew he didn't deserve it, and Merlin knows he didn't deserve her, he prayed that she would listen and understand.

Between the agonizing pain of being separated from her, and the overwhelming emotion behind his memories, Draco broke. He wept for Hermione and a future that he didn't know existed with her. He wept for his mother and the18 years she had lived in Hell because of his father. He wept for the all the deaths that had been brought on by the people who carried the same savage mark as he did. How long he cried, he didn't know, but when he was finished, he was left broken and terribly empty. That night Draco did not sleep once again, and instead was forced to lay there, while the ghosts of his sins haunted his mind and the hollow ache of longing tormented his heart.


	7. Chapter 6

Eternally Yours

A/N: I'm so happy everyone liked the last chapter so much. So far it's my favorite chapter and I think I will have a hard time topping that one, but I will do my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except for my own manipulation of its characters.

Chapter 6

~~~~~~Draco POV~~~~~~

The first light of morning penetrated the gloom of the dark bedchamber, bathing it and its lone occupant in its luminescence. Although the sun helped to chase away the shadows of the night, it did nothing to erase those that had taken up residence under Draco's grey eyes. He continued to lie in bed, wrapped in his satin sheets, completely oblivious to the lightening of his room. The pain in his chest had not eased and the queasiness he had felt the day before was even worse. _I have heard of being love sick, the can't-eat-can't-sleep business, but this is bloody ridiculous! _He thought to himself. Draco hadn't eaten since Saturday morning and here it was Monday..._Monday? Aw shit, that means I have classes today. _He groaned loudly. _How the hell am I supposed to be able to concentrate on my work when I feel like this? Great, just perfect, now I'll probably fail all of my classes too. Won't that just make my life complete? _He heaved a sigh before finally deciding to climb out of bed and get himself together. As he was buttoning up his white uniform shirt, a thought occurred to him. _Hang on a tick, if it's Monday, that means I have Herbology and Transfiguration today with the Gryffindors. Hah! She can't escape me in McGonagall's class. She sits right next to me! _Feeling a little lighter of heart, he threw his cloak over his shoulders and headed to the Great Hall.

When he took his seat at the breakfast table, he instinctively glanced over at the Gryffindor table and was a little disappointed to see that Hermione wasn't there. _She's probably just running late. I'm sure she'll be here. _He was interrupted from his thoughts by the arrival of his food. He nearly gagged at the sight of it before he could send it away. _This is getting old fast. I'm going to starve to death if my heart doesn't explode first. _The doors to the hall opened and Hermione walked in with Weaslette in tow. He watched her take her seat and smile at the other students sitting close to her. After he had been staring at her for only a few moments, she raised her head to look in his direction. He didn't bother looking away. He just kept staring with the same somber expression on his face. An odd look crossed Hermione's features when she looked at him, and he could have sworn it looked like concern. _Damn, do I look that bad? Hmmm , for once I'm glad I'm not up to my usual standards. A little bit of guilt will do her some good. _She didn't blush this time while she was looking at him, instead she continued to hold his gaze for a moment before she was distracted by Potter's arrival at the table. She didn't look at him again during the duration of the meal, but Draco refused to allow it to bother him. She was going to be stuck next to him in the next twenty minutes anyhow, so he just bided his time til then.

When the meal was over, he left the Great Hall before she did and headed in the direction of Professor McGonagall's classroom. He removed his robe upon arrival at his desk and slung it over the back of his chair before sitting. The churning in his stomach intensified as he waited for her to come into the room. He began to get worried as students started filing into the room, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. She finally came into the room behind Professor McGonagall. They stopped once while the Professor said something to her he couldn't hear, then she nodded and took her seat next to him.

He was immediately assaulted by her scent and he had to grip the desk tightly to prevent himself from throwing her to the floor for a damn good ravishing. _Oh boy, this isn't going to work. Her scent is going to drive me nuts. What the fuck am I supposed to do, hold my breath for the entire class??? _He cursed lightly under his breath and he noticed her look in his direction so he turned his head to meet her gaze. Once again she seemed to wear an expression of concern on her pretty face before she turned to grab a piece of paper out of her bag. She nibbled on her lower lip while she wrote what he assumed were notes on the Professor's lecture. He watched her tongue slowly run across her lip, soothing the spot she had just been worrying. That was all it took and his trousers were once again tented. _Dammit! Why the hell did I remove my robe? This is really not helpful. _His internal grumbling came to a halt when a piece of folded paper landed on his desk in front of him. _Huh?_ He opened the paper to find very neat handwriting staring at him.

_**Are you all right? (Write your answer on the paper, but don't give it back to me. I placed a Pairing charm on it and I have the twin to it over here.)**_

_No way, _he thought to himself, _it couldn't be her, could it? _He glanced in her direction and discovered her looking back at him with a rather expectant look on her face. When he did nothing, but stare at her in shock for a few moments, she started discretely gesturing to the paper. He turned back to the paper and tried to think about how to answer her. Finally he just sighed and started writing.

**Am I all right you ask? Was that a rhetorical question or do you really want to know?**

_**No, you Prat, it was not a rhetorical question and yes I really want to know.**_

**Giving me a pet name already, Love? I'm touched...**

_**Will you just answer the bleeding question!?**_

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck before answering.

**Not really.**

_**Oh spare me all the details! (Just in case you are too thick to notice, that was sarcasm :-) )**_

He chuckled, then covered his mouth quickly, before looking up to see if McGonagall had noticed. When the teacher didn't acknowledge the noise, he figured he must not have been as loud as he thought. He looked at the paper once more to find that she had written something else.

_**Don't worry about the Professor, she won't bother us, she understands the situation. Now will you please answer the question with a little more detail this time?**_

**Are you REALLY sure you want to know?**

_**No Malfoy, I'm blowing off my class just because I wanted to exchange witty banter with you....**_

**I'm sorry I seem to be a little thick. Was that sarcasm again?**

_**Oh for the love of Mike! Will you just answer the damn question?**_

**Mike? Who's Mike?**

He turned to see her thunk her head down on the desk top and had to once again cover his mouth to quiet the sounds of his soft laughter. He paused for a moment and thought._ This is the best I have felt since the potion business started. I need to keep her talking, because I am in no rush to return to my previous state. _

**All right, all right I'm sorry. I just don't want to scare you if I tell you.**

_**Oh good grief Malfoy, out with it already.**_

**Fine. I haven't slept since Friday night because I can't get you out of my head, coupled with the fact that my heart aches so badly, it feels as though its trying to beat its way out of my chest to get to you. Then there is the fact that I haven't eaten since I ingested the potion because I Draco Malfoy am LITERALLY love sick. I can't eat, and I can't sleep because I need to be near you so much, to hear your voice, to touch your skin. This is serving to dampen the pain in my chest a bit, but I know it won't last. I figure the longer I'm away from you, the worse it's going to get. But I promised I would stay away until you felt more comfortable with talking to me, so I have. So there you have it. Are you going to run away from me now? Because I'll tell you, that would probably finish me off right about now.**

When she didn't start writing back, he glanced over at her to see her reaction. She was once again nibbling on her bottom lip while staring at the paper. He so desperately wanted to lean over and run his own tongue over her lip to taste her. His cock twitched at the thought and he had to catch himself before he moaned. He placed his quill back on the paper and started writing furiously.

**Bloody Hell Hermione! Will you stop biting your damn lip before I lean over and do it for you? You are currently creating an even worse problem for me.**

_**First off, you wouldn't dare, and secondly, what problem?**_

**The one that is currently growing in my shorts Granger.**

This time when she didn't answer him right away he thought he must have frightened her, so he turned to look at her only to see her having a completely different reaction entirely. She had a hand covering her mouth as her shoulders shook with silent laughter. When she looked over at him he frowned at her and started writing again.

**I'm glad that my current discomfort is so amusing to you. You know, if you were really worried about me, you would help relieve it. **

He sent her a wicked grin and she snickered in return.

_**In your dreams, ferret.**_

**If I could sleep, it WOULD be in my dreams. And if I could eat something, it would be p—**

_**Don't you DARE finish that sentence Draco Malfoy!**_

**Why? I was going to say pie. What did you THINK I was going to say? **

He glanced her way and raised his eyebrow at her inquisitively while fighting a grin. She looked as though she didn't know whether to laugh or spit.

_**You are a real pain in my ass...**_

**I'm sorry, would you like me to rub it?**

_**Will you knock it off!?**_

**Sorry Love, but remember, I offered. If you change your mind, all you have to do is wiggle...**

She shook her head, but did not retort. After several moments she started writing again.

_**Well now that we have established contact, did it help any? **_

**It's helped to take the edge off, but I doubt that will last long. **

He stopped writing for a moment and looked like he was deep in thought. After a moment he wiped a weary hand over his face and sighed before he continued scribbling.

**I need to be able to hear your voice Hermione. Talking to you on paper is all well and good, because it helps to ease my mind, but I need your voice to soothe more. Having you this close to me is a blessing and a curse. Your presence helps to alleviate some of the pain in my chest, but in other ways it's worse, because I can't just reach over and touch you like I want to. No, like I NEED to. I'm having to fight with myself not to reach over and take your hand, or push that damn piece of hair behind your ear. Even those simple gestures would help to pacify my problem. I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable with these admonitions, but I think you want the truth, and I believe you deserve it.**

She paused for a minute before placing her quill back to the paper, but when she went to write, the tip broke off. Cursing under her breath she placed the broken quill in her bag. She dug around in there looking for a replacement, but came up empty handed. She looked over in his direction and leaned closer toward him.

"Malfoy, would you have a spare quill I could borrow?"

He almost groaned at the sound of her voice so close to him, it made him tingle all over and he felt his shoulders relax. He reached behind him into the pocket of his robe and grabbed one of his spare quills. When he reached out to hand it to her, she gripped his hand in hers lightly for a moment, before extracting the quill from it. The feel of her skin on his was like a momentary balm to his soul. The ache in his chest died down to almost nothing and the queasiness was almost gone. _Thank Merlin for cheap quills. _He thought to himself.

When he looked back down at the paper, there was new writing on the page.

_**Better?**_

He glanced over at her in surprise, before returning his gaze to the paper before him.

**You did that on purpose?**

She giggled quietly next to him. _**Yes**_

**Why?**

_**Because you needed it.**_

**Well in that case I REALLY need a handj—**

_**Stop that! I know what you're doing Malfoy. Every time the conversation or situation seems to get too serious or too sentimental, you get uncomfortable, then you ruin the moment by making another wicked comment. As amusing as I find the things you say (yes I think you're funny, don't let it go to that already overly-inflated head of yours), it isn't the right time for them. You don't have to feel uncomfortable around me.**_

**Am I really that transparent?**

_**To me you're clear as glass.**_

**Ouch, woman that hit below the belt.**

_**Well then I should have helped cure another of your problems then......**_

If they had been alone, he would have thrown his head back and laughed, but seeing as they weren't, he had to cough to cover his laughter. She shot him a saucy little grin. _Fuck me, if I wasn't already in love with her, I think I would be well on my way now. I've never met anyone who could so smoothly and effortlessly put me in my place before. _He looked back down at his paper and read her next question.

_**Do you think you can bear to live without me til this evening around say 11:00pm?**_

**I'm sure I'll find a way to cope, (smart-ass) why?**

_**There's no time to explain, class is over, just make sure that you are outside the entrance to your common room at 11:00pm.**_

**All right, I will be.**

_**See you then.**_

She put her things away in her bag, got up and walked out the door. Draco waited til almost everyone else had left before he finally stood up. He wrapped his robe around himself quickly to hide the bulge that was still very evident, before grabbing his things and walking out the door. He was about five steps from the door when he heard his name.

"Forget something Malfoy?"

He turned around to see Hermione standing with his quill in her hand. They approached each other slowly til they were only about a foot apart, then Hermione extended the hand that held the quill out to him. His eyes never left hers as he reached out to take it. He grasped her hand with his own gently, caressing the back with his thumb before letting go. She gave him a soft smile.

"See you in Herbology, Malfoy." She turned to walk away, but he said something she couldn't hear. "What?"

"I said my name is Draco."

She smiled at him again and he had to control the urge to grab her and kiss her silly.

"All right, Draco then. See you in class."

He watched her walk away in the direction of their next class with a grin on his face. With a sigh of what was most likely temporary contentment, he started off in the same direction with a little extra bounce in his step.


	8. Chapter 7

Eternally Yours

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews guys! ~blushes~ I feel so loved...lol. For any of who might be interested, I placed a link in my profile to a picture of MY version of Draco Malfoy. Just copy and paste it into your web browser. Ok, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world except for my own manipulation of its characters.

Chapter 7

~~~~~~Hermione POV ~~~~~~

When Hermione had first spotted Malfoy in the Great Hall that morning, her first reaction was one of shock, followed swiftly by concern. Even from a distance she could see his eyes were swollen and there were dark circles under his eyes. _Oh please tell me that he has just been staying up late studying. Please tell me I'm not the cause of that. _Guilt overwhelmed her as she stared into his doleful eyes. _It is my fault. I shouldn't even bother to deny it. I can see the evidence of my handiwork right in front of me. Dammit it all to hell and back. What is wrong with me? Where is this bleeding Gryffindor courage I'm supposed to have? What, was I absent the day they doled it out? _She groaned in frustration with herself and the current situation. _It isn't his fault this happened and he's the one who's life has been completely altered, not mine. Not really, I still have a choice, whereas, his has been taken away. That's it, Granger! Enough is enough. Grow a bloody backbone already! _Her internal scolding was momentarily halted as Harry arrived at the table.

"Geez Herms, what the hell have you done to Malfoy? He looks like hell."

Hermione winced at his comment. "I don't think it's a matter of what I've done, but more like what I've failed to do. I can't keep hiding from him Harry. It's not fair to him. It can't wait for tomorrow. I have to speak with him today."

Harry nodded at her. "I agree. How will you do that without everyone noticing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I will think of something."

They didn't speak for the rest of the meal as Hermione plotted out a way to speak privately with Malfoy. When it was time to head to class, she glanced up and saw that he had already left, so she grabbed her things and headed in the same direction. She was stopped by Professor McGonagall outside of the classroom and was pulled to the side out of earshot of anyone else.

"Ms. Granger I do hope you are going to speak with Mr. Malfoy soon. I just caught a glimpse of him and he looks quite out of sorts."

Hermione nodded. "Yes Mam, I'm going to talk with him today."

McGonagall nodded at her. "Good for you. I'm glad to hear it. Now why don't you go inside now and take your seat?"

The Professor turned and walked into the classroom with Hermione following closely behind. As Hermione went to approach her desk, Minerva stopped her once more. "Oh and Ms. Granger, just in case you happen to miss part of today's lecture, I will owl you and anyone else who might be distracted, a copy of what they need to know. Do you understand?" The Professor winked at her and Hermione nodded, knowing now that she wouldn't be disturbed while she attempted to make first contact with him.

After she had sat down, she pulled out two sheets of paper from her bag and whispered a small incantation on them. She then proceeded to write a message on one sheet and when she was satisfied that her plan was going to work, she floated the other piece of paper to Malfoy.

The conversation that ensued after she did that, was not at all what she had in mind. Hermione's emotions bounced around erratically based on the answers he gave her. One moment she was irritated, then she was embarrassed, and eventually amused. She enjoyed their war of wit, but was disturbed by the confessions he made to her. So when he had told her how much he needed her, she had only given it a moment's consideration before she decided to do something a little bold for her. She had purposefully jammed her quill hard enough to break it and then pretended to look for a replacement in her bag. Even though there were at least six perfectly good quills to grab, she had turned to Malfoy and asked to borrow one from him. She had seen the effect her voice had on him, so she wasn't surprised to see him relax even farther when her hand had briefly caressed his. What did surprise her, was the effect the caress had on her. His hand had been so soft and for a moment, she had considered not letting go. Unfortunately for them both, Crabbe and Goyle sat directly behind them. Even though a rock was more observant than them, she figured the sight of she and Malfoy holding hands would spark some suspicion. Apparently Malfoy was not used to sentimentality, because he once again ruined the moment by making another naughty comment. Hermione on the other hand was not used to flirtatious conversations like this, so was surprised at herself when she made a quip to him about his particular 'dilemma'.

Now there had been an eye opener. Finding out Malfoy had a hard on from her presence was a sinful ego booster to her. Yet at the same time it was very distracting. Knowing that he was no more than two or three feet away from her with an erection _for_ her, had caused a replay of the images she had endured the day before. Malfoy pleasuring himself. Hermione pleasuring him. She had gotten worked up from her newfound knowledge of his predicament and was almost relieved when she realized that class was ending. Relieved, yet disappointed at the same time. Before she ran out of time, she had penned him a last request to meet her outside his dormitory that night at 11:00, thereby completing the next phase in her plan. When it was time to leave she had rushed out the door a head of him and waited off to the side with his quill in hand. When he came out, she had called his name to get his attention. She had nearly sighed in contentment when he had stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. The gesture was so sweet and simple and she had enjoyed the feel of his hand around hers. She had felt very silly, when he asked her to call him Draco. She had still been calling him by his last name, while he had abandoned that habit right after the potion had been ingested. She had smiled at him thinking to herself it was another start, a new beginning of sorts for the two of them and she found that she rather liked the idea.

So it was with that same smile still planted on her face that Hermione walked to Herbology. She found herself glancing behind once, only to catch his gaze and he grinned at her. She had blushed and smiled back before returning her gaze to the hall in front of her.

It was a long walk from the Transfiguration classroom, to the Herbology greenhouse and the mid October air had quite a bite to it already. She shivered and pulled her robe tighter around her as a chilly breeze blew across the grounds. Moments later she felt a familiar warming sensation suffusing her body. _Someone placed a warming charm on me. _She didn't need to ask who that someone was. She glanced behind her once again to see Draco wink at her and she smiled softly at him in return.

They finally arrived in the greenhouse and surrounded the long table in the middle of the room. Professor Sprout was no where to be seen, but the room was already set up with supplies. Lined up on the table surfaces were clay pots full of soil, star shaped seeds, and corked bottles full of what looked to be large, slimy worms, with an odd trumpet shaped appendage protruding from where the mouth should be. It made her think of an disgusting variation of a seahorse. When she managed to tear her eyes away from the nasty little creature, she saw there was a note on the side of her desk. _Miss me already? _She thought with a grin. Opening the paper she was surprised to see familiar messy scrawl instead of Draco's elegant script. _What the hell does Harry want? _She read the message and flushed all the way to her hairline.

_**I thought the two of you were supposed to be worried about being discovered. If you continue to keep flashing goo-goo eyes at each other, you won't have to worry any longer, it will be in the Daily Prophet by morning. I know I'm not the only one who has noticed either. Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dumber were watching you both. You need to be more careful, Herms. Stop daydreaming about Malfoy's 'wand' and pay attention to what you are doing!**_

_Whoops..._Hermione didn't realize they were being so obvious. She started chewing on her lip worriedly. At that moment, she felt warmth seep in to her robe from her pocket. She reached in and pulled out the enchanted parchment she and Draco had been using and opened it.

**Receiving love letters from another man already? You wound me...**

She rolled her eyes before answering him back.

_**It's from Harry, you twit. We have a bit of a problem. **_

She copied Harry's letter onto the parchment for Draco to read.

**So you've been fantasizing about my 'wand' Love? What 'spell' was it performing on you?**

Hermione nearly groaned aloud, but caught herself in time. _Fine, two can play at this game. _She thought ruefully.

_**Wouldn't you like to know....?**_

He didn't answer straight away, so she tried to be as discreet as possible when she glanced in his direction. Discretion was obviously a new concept to Draco as he wasn't bothering to hide the heated look he shot her across the room. She felt it all the way to her toes. _Oh dear, I think I'm in trouble_. _I haven't even kissed him yet and look at how he is affecting me! Hey wait a minute, what do I mean 'yet'? Am I really considering going through with this? _She debated over it for a minute before coming to a decision. _Well I might as well give it a try. It's not like he's unpleasant to be around. I rather enjoy talking to him, and Merlin knows I couldn't ask for a more perfect situation than this one. He'd never hurt me, at least not on purpose. I would never have to worry about his fidelity...Yes I think I am going to give this a try. I'll try testing the waters in that department later... _She looked down to see he had finally written an answer to her previous question.

**Yes I would, but instead of telling me, I would rather you showed me. **

_**You wish.**_

**I would think that was rather obvious. **

She smothered a giggle with her hand and glanced at him and noticed his hands were shaking slightly.

_**Jittery little ferret, aren't you?**_

**And you are a miserable, teasing wench.**

Before she could retort, she was smacked in the face by another note. She glanced up to see Harry glaring at her. She opened the note and read.

_**KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!**_

_Oops. _She wrote another hasty note to Draco.

_**Since we can't seem to behave, Harry took it upon himself to assault me with parchment. He's right though. We are supposed to be more discrete than this. We don't want this becoming public knowledge.**_

**We don't? Are you ashamed to be seen with me Mione?**

She raised an eyebrow at the new nickname, before chancing another glance in his direction. He looked rather hurt and she hurriedly penned a response to him.

_**Of course not! That's not it at all, Draco. Some people in this school may take it upon themselves to notify your father of the situation.**_

**So? What's the worst he'll do to me? Curse me with the Cruciatus again?**

She flinched at the knowledge of him having to endure that from his own father. She felt an overwhelming surge of hatred for that bastard and wished he were in front of her right now so she could hex his bollocks off.

_**Fine, if you aren't worried about what he will do to you, think about what he would probably do to me. Think about it Draco, what's the only antidote to this potion? Do you think he is above resorting to those kind of measures to free you of this situation?**_

**Bloody hell, you're right. I'll kill him with my bare hands before I let him touch you. **

She stared at his response and was shocked at how angry that made him. He had nearly ripped the paper when he wrote, because he was pressing so hard with the quill.

_**Calm down Draco, we will just have to be more careful , that way it doesn't become an issue. **_

**So what now? I'm supposed to keep you hidden like some sort of dirty secret? You deserve better than that, Mione.**

She had to hide the smile that came across her face at his words. _Who would have known Draco Malfoy could be so sweet?_

_**We will think of something, but that's the way it's going to have to be for right now. We will discuss this again later tonight, Sprout's coming.**_

She didn't bother waiting for a response, she just tucked the paper back into her pocket and turned her attention to the Professor who had just entered the room carrying a small wooden case.

"Good day to you class. We have a very exciting lesson today. I'm sure you've all noticed the rather nasty little buggers in the glass jars. Who can tell me what they are?"

Hermione was amazed that she had never seen them before, but was even further shocked when it was Draco who answered.

"They are called Viratubes."

"Very good Mr. Malfoy! 5 points to Slytherin. Now can you tell me what a Viratube is?"

He answered promptly. "They are a highly poisonous species of slug, who secretes poison out of their pores. They can also spray a gaseous form of poison from the trumpet like mouth. The poison is easily absorbed through the skin, so they can not be picked up unless with the use of dragon hide gloves and they will spray anyone who they feel is a threat."

"Excellent Mr. Malfoy! Another 5 points to Slytherin and I will give you an additional 10 if you can tell me the what they are used for in the magical world."

He paused for a moment before answering. "If an individual can manage to incapacitate a Viratube, they can extract some of the poison seeping out of the pores and place it on these seeds." He gestured to the odd star shaped seeds on the table. " These are called Poenagora. If these seeds are carefully coated in the poison and then placed in soil, they will immediately begin growing, reaching full maturity within an hour. The purple blooms of the Poenagora hold a rare liquid that is the main active ingredient in a serum. That serum is the only known compound that can instantly negate the pain that remains after the Cruciatus curse has been lifted."

Professor Sprout clapped her hands excitedly. "10 points to Slytherin!"

Hermione was in shock. While Professor Sprout began elaborating on what Draco had said, she chanced a glance at him. He only looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze down to his desk. _How on earth did he know all that? Has he been cursed THAT many times, that he would have to have knowledge of such a serum? _The thought made her rather sick to her stomach. She turned her attention back to the Professor.

"Now class, I want you to put on your dragon hide gloves, while I pass these out." As everyone began pulling on their gloves, Sprout walked around to everyone passing little vials of liquid to everyone. "This is just a little sleeping potion we are going to VERY carefully administer to the Viratubes. Once you have your gloves on, I want you to open the vial and then very carefully pour the sleeping potion into the jar and close it fast. You want to do this in a speedy manner, because they will attempt to spray you with their poison as soon as they can. Now begin!"

Hermione cringed at the evil looking little thing in the jar. She removed the top off the potion and took a deep breath before pulling the cork and dumping the liquid unceremoniously on the Viratube. She replaced the cork as fast as she could and then exhaled the breath she had been holding. _All right, go to sleep you disgusting little viper. _

"AHHHHH!" Everyone in the class jumped at the scream. She looked up to see the source of the scream and had to place her hand over her mouth to muffle her own when she realized what had happened.

Draco had just been sprayed in the face with Viratube poison.


	9. Chapter 8

Eternally Yours

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all of the wonderful reviews. You guys rock! Here's another chapter for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except for my own manipulation of its characters.

Chapter 8

~~~~~~Draco POV~~~~~~

Draco sighed heavily as he tugged on his dragon hide gloves. _This really blows. I would have thought this was the one place I could escape these loathsome creatures. _He had lost count as to how many times he had to help his mother generate this serum over the last couple of years. Every time Voldemort was feeling irritated or restless, which was quite often, he would choose one of his faithful followers to curse for entertainment. There were many a night his father had been brought home by fellow Death Eaters, barely able to stand from the severity of the curse. He and his mother always kept several vials of the serum available in case such an event would occur. It was after one such event, that he discovered how demented his father really was. His mother had slipped the cure to him and after his pain subsided, he had basked in the 'glory' of being chosen by his Master above all the others. On the nights where Voldemort chose someone else for his 'sport', Lucius had come home in a rage, choosing to channel his anger through frequent Crucio's to Draco. He was almost as familiar with that serum as he was his own skin.

He shook his head trying to clear his mind so he could complete the task Professor Sprout had given to them. He chanced a glance at Hermione and grinned at the disgusted look she was shooting the Viratube. Draco picked up the sleeping potion in one hand and tried to will his hands to stop shaking. After several tries, he was finally able to remove the top from the potion and he turned his attention to the corked bottle holding the Viratube. He grasped the cork in one hand, pried it loose and attempted to pour the sleeping potion into the bottle. Unfortunately, between his shaking hands and the bulky gloves, he lost his grip on the sleeping potion and hesitated too long, giving the Viratube the opportunity to shoot him with a face full of its poisonous fumes. Draco screamed as the noxious mist, seeped into his skin and penetrated his eyes. He heard an audible gasp from the classroom and then Professor Sprout's panicked voice.

"Mr. Malfoy! Oh dear we need to get you to the infirmary now. Where is our Head Girl?" She turned her head and spotted Hermione. "Ms. Granger, would you please escort Mr. Malfoy to infirmary please?"

"Of course, Professor." He noticed her voice sounded slightly strained and through the literal blinding pain, he wondered if it was because she was scared for him.

He felt her hand on his arm and tried to walk after her only to stumble as he could not see where he was going. They managed to make it outside of the greenhouse before he had to stop. "Wait, Hermione." He tried to open his eyes, but discovered that everything was a horrifically bright white, He closed his eyes quickly to block out the brilliant light. "I can't walk, if I can't see. I could fall and hurt myself more."

He heard her whisper an incantation he couldn't hear, and gasped in shock as he floated off of his feet. "Shhh. It's ok Draco. I won't let you fall. I need to get you to Pomfrey and fast. Even if that poison on your skin is removed quickly, you could still go blind from what was in your eyes."

He could feel wind on his face as he realized that she was running while levitating him next to her. The cold wind stung the sensitive skin of his face and he groaned.

"We're almost there Draco." She was breathless from her running and he found that despite the situation, he was pleased she was going to such lengths to take care of him. He knew the moment they had entered the entrance way into the school, because the wind left his face and her footsteps were no longer quiet, but loud and rapid as she ran across the stones of the hall. After a few more moments, he heard a door open and then he was placed gently onto a soft surface.

"My goodness Ms. Granger. What on earth has happened now?" said a startled Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione was apparently still very winded from her dash across the grounds and responded with a simple, "Viratube poison on his face and in his eyes."

"Oh no! All right, first off we need to cover all the windows to shut out the light. Would you mind seeing to that Ms. Granger? I need to get started on the antidote."

Hermione went about closing all of the curtains and when she was done, the infirmary was almost pitch black, except for the areas surrounding the only two lit torches. "What else can I do Madame?"

"Just stand back and catch your breath. I need to give him this antidote and I need to flush out his eyes. I may need you to stay though Ms. Granger. He is going to need tending to for the next couple of hours and I can't be here the entire time. I will write you a note for your remaining classes. Is that all right?"

Draco was relieved when he heard Hermione agree. He was in a good deal of pain and her presence made him feel slightly more at ease.

"Will he be all right Madame? There won't be any residual after effects will there?" She sounded scared and he wanted nothing more than to take her hand and reassure her. _Funny, I'm the one going blind and having his skin burned off and yet I want to comfort her. _As though Hermione had read his mind, he felt a soft hand lightly grasp his and give it an encouraging squeeze. He returned the squeeze gently. She turned his hand over in hers and he reveled in the feel of her fingers gently tracing the lines in his palm.

"He will be just fine Ms. Granger, but I need you to please take a seat over there out of the way." He heard the nurses footsteps approach the side of his bed. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to need you to open your eyes for me. I have to administer these drops to them. Now don't be surprised when your eyes go numb. These drops are going to lock your eyes into an open position while forcing the poison back out of your eyes through the tear ducts. When all the poison is gone, the feeling will return to your eyes and you should be able to see just fine. Your vision will be cloudy for a day or two, but otherwise, you will be perfectly normal."

He slowly forced his swollen, burning eyes open and found it rather disconcerting that he couldn't see anything around him. He jumped slightly as cold liquid splashed into his smoldering ocular cavities. Sure enough, after several moments a rather refreshing deadening occurred and he tried to blink his eyes, but found that he couldn't. _This just feels weird. I guess this is what it would be like to be under a petrification charm with a blindfold on. Hmmmm there's a rather kinky thought. Must catalog that one for later use. _He was distracted from his thoughts, by Madame Pomfrey's voice.

"Ms. Granger, now I need your help again. I need you to help him sit up in bed. After you do, I will need you to take hold of him. This antidote doesn't like to go down smoothly." He heard the sound of shuffling feet, then he felt her hands on his shoulders, so he worked with her to get into a sitting position. She kept her hands on his shoulders and he felt the bed dip down behind him. He realized that she had sat down behind him and felt her tug gently on him and he went willingly. He found himself propped up against her body and thought to himself, _Pain or no pain, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. _"All-right Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to need you to drink this for me. I will warn you, it's not going to be very pleasant, but it's the only way to get the poison out of you." He felt the cold glass of a beaker touch his lips followed swiftly, by a thick creamy substance that tasted like overly sweet bananas. He swallowed the mixture and waited for the 'unpleasantness' to begin. It didn't take long. Suddenly a horrible burning sensation erupted in his abdomen and started spreading throughout the rest of his body. He immediately began to writhe in pain and felt Hermione's arms go about his chest to try and keep him still. Only his fear of harming her kept him from thrashing about anymore. His hands sought out something to grab onto and his right hand lighted on something by his hip. He gripped it and squeezed as hard as he could. Draco thought he heard an odd whimpering noise, but couldn't make sense of it.

Finally, after an indiscernible amount of time, Draco's discomfort faded and he allowed his body and hands to relax. He realized Hermione still had her arms around him and he wished he could see her. He felt wet warmth on his cheeks and frowning he reached up to wipe it away only to realize he had tears running down his face. "What the hell?" he said in confusion.

"Language Mr. Malfoy. The leakage of the tear ducts is perfectly normal. Your skin is going to start expelling liquid from its pores here in a moment. This is your body ridding itself of the toxins. The potion and the eye drops I administered to you, force the poison to retreat the same way it entered." She handed a couple of soft cloths to Hermione. "I am going to have to leave. I have other business to attend to. Use those cloths to wipe him off and keep the curtains closed for right now. When his sight returns, he will still be slightly sensitive to light. If something happens and you have need of me, just send me a patronus and I will be here as soon as I am able. Now the expelling process is going to take a couple of hours so I would suggest you get comfortable. I will be back later this afternoon to check on you Mr. Malfoy." He heard her footsteps retreating into the corridor. Hermione adjusted herself behind him.

He shifted, "Do you need to move?"

"No, I'm fine. How are you feeling right now?" She asked

"Tired mainly and hungry. I've not felt up to eating the last couple of days. I guess being near you has helped with that particular problem." He felt more liquid run down the side of his face followed quickly by a soft cloth, brushing lightly over his cheek. When he felt her hand settle once again on his chest he reached up with own and found her arm. He started lightly rubbing his hand up and down her arm before stopping to lightly grasp her hand in his. "Thank you for staying to help me. If you don't want to stay though, I will understand. I mean it's perfectly fine if you would prefer to get back to cl–."

"Draco do shut up." She said in an amused tone. Silence ensued after that until he shifted in front of her. "Are you uncomfortable?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "No, definitely not." He said with a small smile. "It's just really warm in here."

She looked down at him. "Would you like me to help you remove your robe?"

He grinned wickedly, "Already trying to get me out of my clothes, Love?"

She chuckled behind him causing his head to wiggle with the movement. "Am I that transparent?" She asked, mimicking him.

He let out a surprised bark of laughter. "Well then, shall we get started? Do you really want to remove my robe or do you just want to go straight for the pants?"

She laughed and smacked his arm lightly. "You are incorrigible! Seriously though, do you want help removing your robe?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sweltering in this thing." With a little bit of a push from Hermione, he got himself into an upright position and she slid out from behind him. She helped him to stand up and then proceeded to remove his robe for him.

"Better?" she asked once the heavy material had been removed from his shoulders.

"Merlin, yes. Thank you." He felt her grab his hand and lead him back to the bed and lay him on it. When she attempted to let go of his hand he just held on tighter. "And where do you think you are going?"

If he could have seen her face, he would have seen the impish grin she was wearing when she said. "Oh well, you said if I wanted to I could head back to class soooo..." His face fell at hearing she was going to leave and she must have seen it because she squeezed his hand gently. "I was kidding Draco. I was just going to sit in the chair so you could lay more comfortably on the bed."

His smile returned and he yanked on her arm throwing her off balance and partially onto the bed. "I'm perfectly comfortable and there is more than enough room up here for both of us. Don't worry I will behave...probably." he added with a chuckle. His face turned serious as he added, "I just want you near me. This 'being blind' business is rather disorienting and your company helps soothe me. Please?" He added softly. He waited patiently for an answer, and he smiled again when he felt her lay down next to him. A cloth brushed over his face again, removing excess moisture.

They both laid there in companionable silence, lost in their own thoughts. After a while, Draco felt a tingling in his eyes and noticed his lids were beginning to gain their feeling back. "Hermione?" She made a noise to let him know she was listening. "My eyes are getting their feeling back and there are a few things I need to say to you before I get my sight back. Call me a coward if you will, but I just think it would be easier to say if I didn't have to look into your eyes as I said it." He felt her shift her position and knew she was looking at him. He took a deep breath before continuing. "There is a lot about me you don't know. Quite frankly, there are things about me I wish you never had to know. But I want something to come of us, even if you don't know yet what you want." He heard her open her mouth to say something, but held his hand up to stop her. "No, please let me get this out first. You know who my father is and I know that you are aware of where his loyalties lie. I can tell you that my mother and I are of a different belief. We want nothing more than to see Voldemort defeated." He paused and swallowed hard. "Hermione, there are things that you need to know about me, but I'm not ready to tell you yet. It's too soon. But I need you to understand that growing up with Lucius for a father, I had to do things I would not have normally done. I was given no choice and neither was my mother. Or we were at least led to believe we had no choice." Draco managed to blink his eyes and a real tear fell down his cheek. He felt her brush it away with her fingertips and closed his eyes at the small intimate gesture. He knew any moment his sight was going to come back and he needed to say this now. "I have a lot of regrets, but one of my worst, is for the way I had to treat you in the beginning. And no, Mione, I'm not feeling this because of the potion." He sighed heavily. "I just need to know that when the time comes and I tell you everything, that you will forgive me. That you won't hate me."

She ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him. "You said that your loyalties were not to Voldemort and you stated that everything you did, was because you were led to believe you had no choice in the matter, is that correct?"

He blinked and noticed he could make out the blurry outline of the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head to look at her before nodding.

She smiled before answering. "Then I don't see why I won't forgive you. Everything will be ok Draco. Don't worry. Just lay your head back and rest." She wiped his face once more with the cloth, before leaning over and lightly brushing her lips against his forehead.

He closed his eyes at the sensation and at the relief her words brought him. She continued to run her fingers through his hair. He sighed contentedly before rolling onto his side to face her. Pretty soon, the repetitious movements of her finger, lulled Draco to sleep.

~~~~~~Hermione POV~~~~~~

Hermione studied Draco's face while he slept. Every few minutes his face would wrinkle up with the stress of whatever visions he was having in his sleep. She wondered idly what it was in Draco's past that he was so afraid for her to find out about. She hated Lucius Malfoy with a passion. She secretly wished the man was dead and that Draco and his mother were free of him. She reached over and ran a finger down his cheek, surprised at how smooth his skin was. He had stopped leaking toxins a while ago, but she hadn't wanted to wake him, because she knew he hadn't been sleeping. She yawned herself and wished she could take a nap, but she wanted to be awake when Madame Pomfrey arrived so that she could hop off the bed in a hurry. It was late in the afternoon she knew, but she couldn't tell what time it was because she couldn't see the clock and the windows were still covered. If she had to make a guess, she would have figured it for about 6:30pm. Well past dinner time. She needed to get Draco some food. He had not eaten in days and he did not need to miss another meal. She was trying to formulate a plan on how to sneak him some food, when he shifted slightly and moaned.

His eyes opened and he stared at her for a moment in confusion, before giving her a sweet smile. "Now there's a face I could wake up to every morning." He said.

Hermione blushed and turned her face into the pillow in embarrassment.

He chuckled at her and ran a hand down her hair. "Hey now, none of that. I happen to like looking at your face, and I can't do that if you are currently burying it in a pillow."

She turned her head back around, but refused to look him in the eye, instead choosing to focus her attention on the little dimple in his left cheek. They continued to lie there like that for a few more moments, until Hermione heard the unmistakable sound of Madame Pomfrey's footsteps. She hopped out of the bed and landed in the chair next to it, just as the door opened.

"Ah, and how is my patient doing?

Draco smiled at her and sat up. "I feel fine now. Can we go? I think I have taken up enough of Hermione's time."

Pomfrey placed a hand to his forehead before examining his pupils and checking his pulse. After a moment she nodded at him. "Yes Mr. Malfoy. Everything seems to be back in order, so you may feel free to go.

He stood up off the cot and grabbed his robe, before offering a hand to help Hermione out of the chair. She took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet, before he turned to Madame Pomfrey and thanked her for her assistance.

They left the infirmary together and she tugged on his arm to get his attention. "You are still going to meet me tonight outside your dorm, correct?"

"Of course."

"All right then, I have a couple of things I need to take care of before then, so I will see you at 11:00." She gave him a soft smile before turning to walk away. He grabbed her hand and stopped her before she went any farther. She turned around to look at him and found herself lost in the intensity of his grey eyes. He slowly pulled her forward and then lifted her hand to his lips before ghosting his lips over the back of it. He then turned it over and placed a small kiss right in her palm. Hermione felt her face heat up and felt an answering rush of liquid heat in her belly.

"Until 11:00 then, Mione." He said in a soft voice and turned to walk in the direction of his dorm, leaving a very weak-kneed Granger staring after him.


	10. Chapter 9

Eternally Yours

A/N: Fanfiction is apparently having problems with its alert system, so I would recommend getting on and checking the stories you are reading personally, just in case they have been updated and you were not notified. Just thought I would let you all know. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except my own manipulation of its characters.

Chapter 9

~~~~~~Hermione POV~~~~~~

She continued to watch his back as he sauntered his way down the hall, her breath shaky from the simple act of him kissing her hand. It had been a very unexpected, but wonderful pleasure, if the wobbling of her knees was any indication of the effect it had on her. She could still feel the tingle in her palm, where he had placed his full lips only moments before. A sigh of contentment left her lips and jolted her from her reverie. _Holy hell! I've only been around him one day, just one! I couldn't possibly be falling for him already. Could I? Nooooo, I couldn't be! It's too soon! _She stood in the middle of the hall contemplating the way he affected her mind and not to mention her body. _Hmmmm I wonder what it would be like to kiss him......Stop that! For the last time it has only been ONE FLIPPITY FLIPPIN' DAY!!! _With that last thought she turned on her heel and started walking back to her room so she could change.

When she turned the corner to her hall, she discovered Harry and Ginny pacing outside of her room with anxious looks on their faces. Harry spotted her first. "Hermione! What the hell took so long? Is Mal—." A stern look from Hermione caused him to shut his mouth before he said too much out in the corridor where anyone could over hear. She gave her password to the portrait and they entered her room.

As soon as the portrait closed, Hermione rounded on Harry. "Geez Harry, could you have been louder out there? You have got to be more careful. I swear if I didn't know any better I would think you and Ron had switched bodies on me."

"EEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!, Cried Ginny. "I was just making out with him a few minutes before you showed up Herms. Thanks a lot for ruining the memory!"

Hermione couldn't help, but start laughing at Ginny and her not-so-subtle attempt to lighten the mood.

Harry grinned sheepishly at Hermione. "Sorry about that. We had just been waiting a long time and were a little anxious to know what happened. So is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, he is perfectly fine now. Madame Pomfrey gave him the antidotes and they just took a long time to work. He is back in his dorm right now and I'm supposed to meet him there tonight at 11:00."

Harry raised his eyebrows and then leered at her. "A little late night rendezvous, Hermione? You naughty girl, and here we always thought you were a good little Gryffindor, bookworm."

Hermione snatched a pillow off of her couch and threw it at him. He caught it with his annoyingly good Seeker reflexes and placed it behind his head on the chair. She just shook her head at him. "You aren't far off the mark there Harry. Draco and I need to be able to talk and we aren't going to be able to find much privacy for that during the day. I need to borrow your invisibility cloak as soon you can bring it back to me."

He grinned at her again. "Ya know Herms, speaking from personal experience, there are all sorts of interesting things you can do while under that cloak and hidden from public view. Isn't that right Gin?"

Both girls threw him dirty looks. Ginny stood up and towered over his chair. "Harry I would highly suggest that you remove yourself from this room immediately. Go make yourself useful and grab the bleeding cloak!"

Harry sighed, got up from the chair and kissed Ginny's inflamed cheek. "You are so cute when you're angry." He then ran from the room before she could hex with something nasty.

Ginny turned around with a mischievous expression on her freckled face. "All right Hermione, spill! I have been dying to talk to you all day. How are things between you and Malfoy? I figure they must be pretty good if you are already on a first name basis."

Hermione blushed as a vision of laying next to Draco in the hospital bed flashed through her mind. "Erm, I guess you could say that. Ummmm. Oh hell! I need some advice Gin. I think I've really stepped in it this time."

Her friend looked at her curiously. "What's happened Hermione?"

She took a deep breath and proceeded to relay the events of the day to Ginny. When she finished, she looked over at her friend half expecting to see a look of horror on her face, but was instead rather shocked to discover that Ginny was apparently fighting off a case of the giggles. "What the hell is so funny Weasley?" Hermione squawked at her.

"You've got it bad Hermione. Ha ha ha. Oh boy. You should have seen your face when you were talking about him. This is priceless! The Gryffindor Lioness wants to shag the Slytherin Serpent!" Ginny continued to cackle at the hilarity of the situation and Hermione had to fight not to join in with her.

"Oh I hate you Ginevra! I come to you for advice and instead I get laughter! Some friend you are. Come on seriously, what do I do about this situation? Should I just let it play out and see what happens? Should I tell him we need to slow things down? Or should I do what my hormones are screaming for and just fuck him into the cobblestones?"

Ginny paused momentarily in her laughter, until she glanced behind Hermione, she then dissolved into giggles once again. Hermione turned around to see a very pink faced Harry standing there holding the cloak in his hand. "Uh that was one thing I never thought I would hear exit the pristine lips of our resident bookworm. I don't know whether to be proud or disturbed by this."

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head as her face flushed to the roots of her hair. "Harry," she spoke in a tight voice. "Thank you for bringing the cloak. You may leave it on the chair and then please leave so I can speak with Ginny, _in private_."

Harry chuckled, tossed the cloak onto the nearest chair and wiggled his eyebrows at her before leaving the room.

Ginny chuckled once more and then stood up to go pick up the cloak. She sat down in the chair that she had stolen it from and fingered the material with a dreamy look on her face. "You really want my advice Hermione?"

She nodded at her, "Please Gin, I don't know what to do. I know what I _want _to do, but I don't know if I should do it."

Gin looked up from the cloak to smile at her. "Hermione, if I were you, I would go for it. I don't mean jump his bones the next time you see him. I just mean don't turn down his advances. If he wants to kiss you, let him do it. Take it slow, but move forward. From what I gathered after everything you told me, the two of you seem to be good together. I mean again, I'm only getting this from what you have told me. I haven't actually witnessed the two of you together, but from the sound of things, I think you would be happy with him. Trust your instinct Hermione. Does he make you uncomfortable or do you feel unsafe with him?"

She thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, not at all. As a matter of fact I feel a little too comfortable around him and that was why I wanted your advice. You don't think this is moving too fast though?"

Ginny shook her head. "Whether the speed you are moving at is too fast, is up to you, lady. I can't be the one to determine that. All I can say is keep moving forward til you get uneasy, then slow down until you feel ready to go further. Enjoy yourself. Stop stressing over it and have fun! You know as well as I do, that Malfoy would never hurt you on purpose, so I repeat; Go for it!"

Hermione grinned and nodded. "I think you're right Gin." She sighed and stood up. "I need to go get changed. I don't want to meet him in my school uniform."

"Oh I don't know Herms, shorten the skirt a few inches, open the top few buttons on your blouse, it would drive him batty."

"No! I will not show up in an outfit that screams 'let the nooky commence!'"

Ginny doubled over in laughter. She wiped tears of mirth off of her face when she was able to control herself again. "Bloody hell Hermione, I didn't know you had it in you."

Hermione looked sheepish. "Neither did I to tell you the truth. All right woman, out of my room so I can get changed. I still need to do my homework before I leave to meet with him."

Ginny got up and gave her friend a hug. As she went to walk away, she delivered a swift swat to Hermione's butt, causing her to squeal. "What was that for?!"

Her friend just winked and said, "Go get im' Tiger." Then left the room. Hermione just grumbled and went about her business.

At a quarter after 10:00, Hermione put away her books and stretched her back which was stiff after sitting for so long. She went into her closet and looked through her clothes and finally decided on blue jeans and a baby blue tank top with a matching button down shirt. She left the top three buttons open and grinned at the memory of her previous conversation with Ginny. She pulled a brush through her hair and looking in the mirror, nodded at the results. _I wonder if I should let him kiss me tonight? _The thought caused a slight throb in her jeans and she looked down at herself. _Behave yourself! Holy hell, at this rate if he even looks at me funny, I may attack him. _An image of her leaping on Draco with a roar, appeared in her head and she started giggling. _Gryffindor lioness indeed..._

She grabbed the invisibility cloak and left her room. The walk to the Slytherin dungeon was long and chilly. She wished she had thought to bring another jacket with her. She stopped her musings when she spotted Draco standing patiently outside the common room. As she approached him, she had a rather wicked idea.

She walked as quietly as possible over to his side, and poked him in the ribs before backing away swiftly.

"Who's there?!" He asked.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from giggling as she came up behind him and tugged on his black cashmere sweater. He spun around and she ducked before he could snatch at the area she had just vacated.

"I said who's there? Stop playing games." He wrinkled his nose in annoyance and she thought it was so cute she couldn't help reaching out and tweaking it lightly.

"Dammit! Peeves where are you, you annoying little ass bubble?!"

Hermione couldn't hold in the snort of laughter which caused Draco to reach in her direction. She managed to move just in time as his hand was headed for a rather risque section of her upper body.

"All right. This isn't funny. Who are you? I know you're not Peeves."

She moved til she was right in his face, then pulled the cloak off in a rush. "Ahh!" He jumped back and then scowled when he saw her standing there laughing. He walked up to her and started tickling her stomach. "Oh you want something to laugh about do you? I'll give you something to chuckle at you little minx!" Hermione doubled over in laughter and squirmed trying to get out of his reach, but instead he just tightened his arms about her waist. "Bloody Hell Hermione, you scared about 10 years off of me."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." She giggled when he made a face at her. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, the Great Hall was closed when we got out of the infirmary. I'm starving though." He let go of her waist with one hand and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Well then let's get down to the kitchens. I know how to get in." He let go of her waist and she bent down and picked up Harry's cloak. "This is so we won't be seen." She handed a corner of it to him and together they threw it over themselves. She began walking, leading the way to kitchens, when she felt his hand keep brushing by hers as they walked. _Oh why the hell not? _She thought and grasped his hand lightly in hers. His steps faltered slightly in shock, but after he recovered he turned his hand so he could entangle their fingers. They smiled at each other and kept on walking. Soon they were standing in front of the huge portrait of a bowl of fruit. Hermione released her hand from the cloak and reached up to lightly tickle the pear. When the pear started giggling, it turned into a door knob and she grasped it and opened the door.

She and Draco entered the large kitchen area full of house elves and removed the cloak. A few of the elves squeaked in surprise, but the others mainly stared at them in curiosity. She pulled Draco farther into the room and was about to tell him to have a seat, when suddenly an elf leapt into his arms and hugged him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" A little voice squeaked. "What is you doing here sir? Did you come to visit with Dobby sir?"

Draco looked momentarily stunned before he grinned at the little elf in his arm and hugged him back. "Dobby! I didn't know you were here. I wondered where you had gotten off to after father released you."

"Headmaster Dumbledore took me in sir. Dobby is very happy here sir. I is even getting paid!" Hermione noticed several of the house elves looking at Dobby in disgust.

"I'm glad that you are happy, Dobby. I was worried about you. Father wouldn't tell me what happened. All he said was he had enough of you and decided to get rid of you."

"Why that is a lie sir! Master Harry Potter tricked your father into letting me go."

"Potter is responsible for your freedom?" He looked at Hermione and she nodded in confirmation. "Well hell, I guess I owe him one then don't I?" he sighed dramatically. "Being indebted to Potter, my worst nightmare."

Dobby looked over and noticed Hermione for the first time. "Miss Granger! You is here to see me too!?" He jumped out of Draco's arms and directly into hers.

She hugged him back and placed a small kiss on his little cheek. "Hello Dobby. I'm glad to see you are well. Draco here hasn't eaten yet today and I missed dinner, do you think you could whip something up for both of us really fast?"

Dobby beamed at her. "Dobby would be thrilled Miss! You just have a seat and Dobby will fix you both something really nice!"

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the table. He pulled her chair out for her and took a seat next to her. She looked over at him quizzically. "I never would have figured you for the type to hug a house-elf."

He smiled slightly. "Dobby is an old friend. He helped raise me and was my closest friend growing up." He frowned. "He was really my only friend for the most part. Lucius wasn't for spending quality father-son time and my mother had to pretend as though she didn't know I existed, just to appease him. He wanted my mother to have as little to do with my upbringing as possible. He was afraid she would weaken me. What he didn't know was that when he was away, my mother and I would have all sorts of conversations. Dobby and my mother were all that I had, so I was rather crushed when I found out that Lucius had let him go. At least I know now that he's safe. I've been worried about him."

At that moment Dobby approached them with two plates heaped full of food. He set them down in front of them then summoned a couple of napkins and placed them on the table. Hermione smiled at him, "This looks and smells delicious Dobby. Thank you." She bent over and placed another kiss on his little head. He blushed at her.

"Hermione's right Dobby this looks amazing. I have missed your cooking, old friend." Draco smiled at him then placed his napkin in his lap before he dug into the food in front of him.

Hermione followed suit, marveling at his impeccable manners. _Harry gets more food in his lap than in his mouth and Ron wolfs down everything on his plate or anyone else's who wasn't smart enough to protect it. _She wrinkled her nose at the thought before starting in on her food.

When they were done, Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her so they could leave. Dobby approached them and Draco looked down at him with a smile. "Is it ok if I come and visit you again, my friend?" Dobby bounced up and down on his flat feet and nodded.

"Will Miss Granger come too?" the squeaky voice asked.

Draco turned to look at her, and she answered him, "Of course Dobby. I would love to come and see you." The bat-eared little creature jumped into her arms again and she hugged him. When she pulled away, she noticed he kept angling his head in her direction. She chuckled knowing what he was after and placed a small kiss on his other cheek. He blushed and giggled before jumping out of her arms.

They both turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Draco was standing with his arms folded over his chest and a fierce look on his face. "Dobby if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to steal my woman!"

Dobby turned to look at Hermione and she winked at him. The elf got a mischievous look in his eye and said, "Miss Hermione is Dobby's girlfriend not yours!" Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing. Draco made a spluttering sound off to the side.

"Why you little troll! Sneaking in on my territory, eh? I see how it is. Take this!" Draco picked up the little elf and began tickling his tummy. The simple sight of Draco tickling a house-elf with a smile on his face, was all it took for her heart to turn over.

When their antics were over Draco placed Dobby on the floor. The elf looked between the two of them before asking. "Is Miss Hermione really your lady, sir?"

Hermione blushed as Draco started to answer. "Well I hope that one—."

"Yes," She answered interrupting a shocked Draco. "Is that all right with you Dobby?"

The impish little creature turned a rueful look at his former master. "Well Dobby's not sure. Dobby thinks Miss Granger is too nice for the likes of this one." He shoved a thumb in Draco's direction.

"Why you little–! You wanna go another round!" Draco reached for Dobby, but the little house elf just danced out of his reach giggling.

Hermione laughed at the two of them and grabbed the cloak off of the rack by the door. They said goodbye to Dobby one last time, before slipping the cloak over their heads and walking out of the door.

They walked in silence back to her room and when they arrived at her door she gave her password "Gnosi." They walked inside and removed the cloak. She placed it in his hands.

"This is on loan from Harry. Since we can't be seen together and you can't exactly walk the halls at night in plain view to come and see me, he's letting you take this for now. Whenever you want to come and see me, feel free to do so. If you knock and I don't answer, just give the password, 'Gnosi, and come inside and wait." He was looking at her very intently and she was beginning to get nervous. He seemed to sense it and started walking purposefully toward her with an intense look in his eye. She slowly backed up until she felt the cold stone of the wall at her back. He placed one hand on either side of her head and leaned his face close to hers. Her heart was beating like a hummingbirds and she could smell the mint he had chewed on after his meal.

"Did you mean what you said in the kitchen?" he asked softly.

She couldn't seem to get her focus, _what the devil did I say in the kitchen? _"What did I say?" She asked dumbly.

He lowered his right hand and lightly ran his knuckles over the soft skin of her throat causing her to shiver. He leaned his head down and placed his mouth right by her ear, "You said you were mine. Did you mean it?" His voice caused goose bumps to appear on her flesh. He pulled his head back to look at her again. The look in his eyes took her breath away. The desperation, love and longing were reflected there for her to see and she knew then that she couldn't deny him even if she had wanted to.

"Yes," she whispered.

His face softened and he brought his other hand down to cup her face. He moved in closer to her, never taking his eyes from hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body and she tried to keep her breathing under control. He lightly brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and she felt a strong liquid pull in her lower abdomen.

"Do you know how long I have dreamt of kissing you?" He asked in a husky voice.

In her nervousness she tried to quip, "Since Saturday?" she said in an embarrassingly high pitched voice.

He smiled softly at her and shook his head, "Oh no my Angel, much longer than that." His lips descended on hers and the moment they met, the whole world fell away.


	11. Chapter 10

Eternally Yours

A/N: I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! I never meant to take this long in updating. My only excuse is Holiday Hell. I have been itching to get back to this story for days. You guys are so awesome! Thank you for all of the great reviews. I'm ecstatic that so many people like my story. I apologize again for not replying to your reviews, but now they are coming in much more frequently and I haven't had the time to answer. Now I can't remember what the last review was that I replied too. :-S Well anyway, I placed a small solo-lemon in this chapter to try and make up for my absence. Hope you all enjoy it. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except for my own manipulation of its characters.

Chapter 10

~~~~~~Draco POV~~~~~~

Draco's heart was pounding as he waited with bated breath for her answer. He had nearly swallowed his tongue when she had told the elf that she was his. Still he refused to get his hopes up, insisting to himself that she was only saying that to please Dobby. Yet, even if the answer was one he didn't want, he still had to know for sure.

"Yes" she whispered to him.

Joy spread throughout his system as the words left her mouth. He briefly considered doing a happy little jig, but quickly decided against it. Instead he reached his hand up to cup her face before lightly running his thumb over her lower lip. _Soft as rose petals, _he thought longingly.

"Do you know how long I have dreamt of kissing you?" He asked quietly.

The look of nervousness on her face increased and a blush rose high on her cheeks. _I love it when she does that. _

"Since Saturday?" she said in a voice much higher than normal. He couldn't help, but smile at her as he shook his head.

"Oh no my Angel, much longer than that." He lowered his head to hers and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Time itself seemed to stop as their lips finally adjoined in a delicate caress. In that one-suspended moment, it felt as though they were the only two people on the planet. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Not Voldemort, not his father, nor his dodgy past. It was just them, Draco and Hermione, and the rest of the world could be damned.

Their lips continued to meet in soft strokes and gentle touches. Never deepening and never hastening. He wanted to show her that he was not the cold-hearted bastard he had always tried to portray with her. He needed her to see that he could be patient, that he was willing to wait. He could quip with her and joke about all the naughty things he'd dreamt of doing to her for the past three years, but at this time he only wanted her to know that she was worth waiting for. The fact that she trusted him enough to allow him to get this close to her, amazed and humbled him.

Her hands rested lightly on his waist and she released a soft sigh of contentment against his lips. He let the sound pass through him and released his own sigh in return. Slowly he pulled away, placing little kisses on the corners of her mouth, before leaning back to look at her. Her eyes opened with a languid appearance about them and he had to swallow hard in order to maintain control. She looked so tempting with her heavy-lidded eyes and the cat-that-ate-the-canary grin that was growing on her face as he gazed at her. He took a deep breath and stepped back with a small strained smile.

"I need to go, love. I have some, er, business to attend to now."

She raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the clock over his shoulder. "At 1:00 in the morning Draco? What possible 'business' could you have at this hour?"

He grinned at her. "The kind that I must fulfill if I plan to have any hope of sleeping tonight."

After a moment, a look of dawning comprehension came over her face, "Oooohh, well I guess you should, um, take care of that."

His grin widened at her seeming discomfort. "Would you care to join me? The transaction will go much faster that way."

She glared at him and he chuckled. "Hey you can't blame a guy for trying."

Hermione shook her head at him and picked the cloak up from the floor where he had previously dropped it. She handed it to him and stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. "You're right. I can't. Not to mention it wouldn't be you if you didn't make the offer. All right off with you then. Shoo! I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco smiled at her before he threw the cloak over his head, instantly vanishing before her eyes.

He gave her one last cloth-covered kiss to the forehead and then exited out through the portrait hole.

He was in a state of tormented bliss on his way back to his dormitory. Things were progressing better than he could have believed possible. His mind felt more at ease now than it ever had in his nearly eighteen years of life. Granted physically, he was left in a rather 'hard' position, but that was something he could live with.

Quietly, he entered the Slytherin common room and crossed to his bedroom door. Once inside, he removed the invisibility cloak and placed it under the hidden panel in his trunk. He stood up and took a long look around his room. Every item in sight seemed in some way to reflect the ideals he was taught to live up to. The green of the decor signified the envy he was supposed to arouse in others supposedly 'beneath' him. The strangely realistic skull on his bed side table, was yet another reminder of the mark on his arm and the plague that followed all of those who wore it. Draco sighed and rubbed at his forearm self-consciously. His godfather had promised him during their private conversation, that one day Voldemort would be defeated and the mark would fade to almost nothing. It would be but a mere shade of what it once was. _One day I will be rid of this bleeding scar and then maybe I will find some semblance of peace._ He thought to himself while sending a silent prayer to whomever might be listening.

He looked down at himself and chuckled in amusement. Even throughout his ruminations, the bulge still stubbornly remained. Draco lightly ran a hand down his crotch and silently wished Hermione's delicate hands were fondling him through the fabric. Grinning to himself he sat on the end of his bed and opened his trousers to reveal his swollen organ. Closing his eyes, Draco grazed his fingers around the purple tip, hissing at the sensation. Hermione's face swam before his eyes as he envisioned her kneeling between his legs with that same heavy look to her eyes that she had worn earlier. He started stroking himself slowly, while he pictured her hands massaging his balls. Draco let out a pained groan at the thought of her running her little pink tongue along the underside of his cock. He began to pump himself harder and faster while his other hand grabbed the sheet and dug in. A trickle of sweat ran from his temple to his jaw as his 'dream Hermione' completely engulfed him in her mouth. "Ah yes, Love!" He called out to the empty bed chamber. The vision of her head bobbing up and down on his shaft while her hair covered his thighs, caused Draco to come undone. He threw his head back and moaned as his warm seed covered his hand. "F-fuck!"

He collapsed back on the bed, panting heavily before grabbing a tissue from his bedside table to clean his hand. Draco frowned at the leftover sticky sensation on his skin and was immediately assaulted by a wicked vision of Hermione sucking the cum off of his fingers. _Shit! How I wish, I could put a cleansing charm on my brain. _He looked down and groaned in frustration at the new erection he had just sprouted. _I'll never sleep again..._

~~~~~~Hermione POV~~~~~~

Hermione flopped down on the couch after Draco had left. Grabbing at the pillow behind her head she covered her face in it and squealed like a 12-year-old girl. She removed the pillow from her face and instead clutched it to her chest as she grinned foolishly. _Wow _was all she could think at that period. The kiss hadn't progressed from more than a sweet touching of lips, and yet she had felt it all the way to her toes. Being that close to him had felt oddly right and she could still feel the softness of his sweater where she had been holding his waist. From that simple brushing of mouths, she had wanted to slide her hands under his sweater and stroke the skin of his abs. She felt the residual throbbing in her panties attempting to die down and snorted at herself. _Christ Granger, the man hasn't even used his tongue yet and look at you! _At the thought of his tongue she felt an answering gush of liquid down below and moaned. The throbbing began to pick up again and she unconsciously ran her right hand down her torso. She stopped herself when she felt her fingers begin to slide under the edge of her pants. _What the hell woman!? You will NOT do that! That is disgusting. Ew ew ew ew ew... Bloody Hell the man has reduced me to a fucking wanton. _

Sighing, Hermione got up and made her way over to the bathroom. She jumped into a cold shower in opposed to the long, hot, leisurely soak she longed for. When she was finished getting ready for bed, Hermione grabbed the first book her fingers came into contact with and laid down in bed. She tried for an hour to concentrate on Hogwarts: A History, but could not seem to focus on any of the words. Finally, grumbling to herself, she tossed the book to the floor and pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to sleep. At last exhaustion overcame her hormones, and she drifted off to dreams of moans, groans, whispers and sighs.

The following day, Hermione made her way down to breakfast self-consciously pulling on her skirt. She was beginning to regret her last minute decision to shorten her skirt another inch in an attempt to tease Draco. Now every time she attempted to walk at a slightly brisk pace, she would feel a rather cool draft in her nether regions, alerting her to the fact that her skirt was flying up too high. _Curse me and my hormone addled plans. What is wrong with me? I don't act like this. _She decided she needed to find a way to speak with Ginny privately as soon as possible.

She entered the Great Hall as nonchalantly as she could manage, but she still felt eyes boring into skin. She arrived at her seat and ignored Harry and Ron's gawking faces, choosing instead to cast a glance across the room. She briefly met the amused yet heated glare that Draco was sending to her. He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked, but she looked quickly away, not wanting to dwell on his lips overly much.

"Um, Hermione? What's up with your uniform?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin on his handsome face.

"I don't know what you mean Harry," She responded automatically, while attempting to dig into the meal that was before her.

"You don't? Well, I was referring to your skirt. I'm pretty sure there was a lot more of it yesterday."

"Shut it Harry, if you know what is good for you." She ground out through her teeth.

Ron was even redder in the face than usual and she frowned at him. "You all right there Ron?"

"Y-yeah. S-sure. Just fine Herms, just fine." She looked at his fiery red complexion and shrugged, trying once again to pretend that everything was normal.

She started when she felt a small poke in the ribs and turned to see Ginny give her a knowing look. "Later" Hermione mouthed to her. Her friend just grinned and nodded before going back to her food.

Hermione had Arithmancy first period and then Advanced Potions after lunch. At the thought of Potions, she once again looked in Draco's direction, only to have him wink at her and blow her a kiss. She looked away squirming in her seat as a blush rose over her cheeks. _Damn the man! Damn him for having this effect on me! This is utterly ridiculous. There must be something wrong with me. _She groaned audibly and her friend's heads turned to look at her.

"You all right there Herms?" Ron asked, echoing her earlier question to him.

" Yes, yes. I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache. I'm going to go ahead and walk to my next class a little early. See you guys later." She gave them a strained smile before gathering her things and attempting to exit the hall gracefully. Unfortunately for her, this did not go as planned. As she was approaching the exit doors, an unexpected and rather cold gust of wind blew up her skirt causing it to fly up, exposing her red underwear.

Hermione froze in place and turned to look to see who had noticed. A few stray eyes had turned her way, but luckily there weren't many. As she was scanning the crowd, she met a pair of laughing grey eyes staring at her. It was at the moment she noticed the wand that was still clutched in his hand and it was trained on her. _So that's the source of the phantom breeze eh!? All right Malfoy. Two can play at this game. Just you wait and see what I have in store for you. _She sent him a saucy little wink and proceeded to walk seductively from the hall, swaying her hips as she moved.

She was grinning to herself all the way to the Arithmancy classroom. She entered the room to find it empty and proceeded to take a seat at her desk. Before she could set down her cloak she felt a familiar warmth seeping through the fabric and knew it came from the paired parchment. Smiling, she grabbed the parchment and unfolded it to reveal the message.

~~~~~~Draco POV~~~~~~

Yes, Draco had noticed Hermione the moment she entered the Great Hall. His mouth had gone completely dry at the sight of the newly exposed skin of her thighs. _Did the house elves shrink her clothing or something? _His palms were beginning to sweat as he watched each movement of her legs, reveal a little more skin to his hungry eyes. He caught sight of her expression and nearly laughed out loud at the blatant strain he could see on her face. _Ah. Apparently my shy little Angel is aware of her current predicament. I'm amazed she had the 'balls' to show up like that. _

He forced himself to remain calm when her eyes strayed to his and a jolt of lust rocked his already sensitive system. So he just smirked while raising his eyebrows at her inquisitively, hoping she could tell he was trying to tease her over her current situation. She must have gotten the hint, as she looked away rather quickly. He chuckled and continued watching her interactions at the other table. After several minutes, her gaze once again wandered to his and he couldn't resist winking then blowing a kiss in her direction. She blushed and started visibly fidgeting on the bench. _Hmmm, I wonder what that's all about. I couldn't be getting to her already, could I? _The thought thrilled him, but he refused to allow his hopes to get up. He saw her grab her things and start out of the hall, and decided to play with her a little. Pointing his wand at her, he muttered, "Ventus." The swath of fabric she called a skirt, blew, giving him a rather enticing view. He saw the panicked look on her face as she checked for witnesses to her humiliation. Draco bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing, but he couldn't keep the mirth from his face as her eyes found his. He expected a nasty little glare or maybe that precious blush he loved so much, but when his goody-goody Gryffindor proceeded to wink invitingly at him before sashaying out, all he registered was shock. _Oi! What the hell is she playing at!?_ He thought in amazed wonder. He considered it for a while before shaking his head and glancing around him to make sure no one was watching. As soon as he saw that the coast was clear, he pulled his piece of parchment from the pocket of his robes and wrote her a message.

**All right Vixen, who are you and what have you done with my shy, prudish little bookworm?**

He had to wait only a moment before her perfect penmanship appeared before him.

_**Prudish!? If I'm prudish then you must be a shameless, perverted ignoramus!!!**_

**I beg your pardon, but I am not an ignoramus...**

_**Oh you'll deny that part, but not the other?**_

**Why argue with the truth? **

_**LOL**_

**LOL? What is this? **

_**I was laughing. 'LOL' is a common abbreviation used when muggles contact one another via instant messaging. It means 'Laughs Out Loud'.**_

**Ok, now what is instant messaging?**

_**I will explain all of this to you later, because if I answer that question now, it will only lead to more questions and class starts soon. **_

**Later? Later when?**

_**Impatient are we?**_

**If it involves seeing you, or even the remote chance of touching you, then yes.**

_**Hmmm. What did you have in mind?**_

**......Hermione are you flirting with me?**

_**Mmmaaayyybbbbeeeee**_

**Maybe? That's a little vague love. How about a simple yes or no?**

_**Silly Draco, life isn't always black and white. I much prefer things in shades of grey...... *wink***_

***wink?* Does that mean you just winked at me again? Shades of grey huh? I do believe you are trying to tell me you like the color of my eyes.**

_**Well , well, well. Apparently you aren't an ignoramus after all. **_

**What has gotten into you? It certainly wasn't me. Not yet at least......** ***smirk***

_**Awfully sure of yourself aren't you?**_

**Most of the time, yes, but with you, no. A man can dream though can't he? (Pssst. You ARE flirting with me by the way.)**

_**No kidding...How am I doing so far?**_

**LOL. Splendidly, please continue.**

_**Well, as much as I would love to accommodate you, Professor Vector just entered the room. So I really must be going. By the way, congratulations, you used 'LOL'!**_

**Yes, well, I always was a fast learner.**

_**Hopefully you aren't fast at everything.......**_

**Bloody Hell Woman!!! Did you just question my sexual prowess? I don't know whether to be aroused, insulted, or just really proud!**

_**Draco?**_

**Yes, love?**

_**Shut up and go to class.**_

**See you in Potions then.**

_**Bye**_

Draco put away the parchment with a grin on his face. As he left the Great Hall, he was struck by another fiendish idea. Suddenly, Draco couldn't wait for Potions class.


	12. Chapter 11

Eternally Yours

A/N: I just want to thank all of my reviewers. You make sleepless nights more than worth it. I do have one announcement to make to you guys, if my chapters start coming a little later than usual, it's because I'm in the process of trying to move. Packing is such a bitchnoodle, wouldn't you agree!? Lol. Now to answer a couple of my reviewers...

BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses- Don't worry my friend. Draco and I won't make you wait any longer to find out what happens in Potions. He and I have cooked up a rather wicked scheme for the poor unsuspecting Hermione. *Looks at each other and grins mischievously*

mayajane- Tell your grandmother that I take full responsibility for your insanity. You have been spending too much time with Draco and I and let's face it. He and I were never sane......Lol

cha2010chi- Your impression would be correct. He is being a very naughty boy. *wink*

Mayfall17- We are thrilled that you loved the chapter so much, but I am personally a little confused by something. What is it you think Hermione has grown? Come on you can tell me. Draco knows, but he's being a douche and won't say. *pokes you in the side* Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me!? Lol. Just kidding, I'm not THAT thick.

yukibaby82- *blushes* Awwwww You're so sweet. Thank you!

le temps d'un automne- Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter. Happy New Year to you as well.

And Happy New Year to all of my faithful readers and reviewers! Draco promises kisses at midnight to anyone who reviews this chapter! (He he he)

Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except for my own manipulation of its characters.

Chapter 11

~~~~~~Hermione POV~~~~~~

Hermione was having a difficult time paying attention in Arithmancy. She was amazed and appalled at her behavior. _Draco asked a good question. What has gotten into me? _A blush stole up her cheeks as she recalled the rest of that message. _'Yet', huh? We'll just see about that. I'm not going to make it that easy on him....or at least I don't plan to. Heaven knows, the minute that man touches me in any way, I lose all self control. I seriously need to speak with Ginny. How does she keep her hormones under control and her hands to herself!? The woman must have nerves of solid steel. _

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and once again attempted to tune into the lecture Professor Vector was giving. After listening for a few moments, she gave a long-suffering sigh. _For cripes sake! How many times are we going to discuss the difference between the Agrippan method and the Chaldean method? Get some new material! _She rested her chin on her fist and allowed her mind to wander back to her conversation with Draco for the remainder of the class.

She was startled out of her musings, by a gentle hand on her arm and turned to see Luna Lovegood looking at her with a puzzled expression. "Why are you still sitting here Hermione? Class is over with and it's time for lunch. You look a little dazed." Her eyes went wide as a thought occurred to her. "You haven't been infested with Wrackspurts have you?!"

Hermione coughed trying to hide the giggle that was threatening to exit her lips. Wrackspurts were mythical creatures that supposedly entered a person's ear canal and made the owner's brain go hazy. Everyone, (well everyone who didn't read the Quibbler religiously)_, _knew that the little beasts didn't actually exist. Though there were a few individuals who claimed that the only reason their existence hadn't been proven was due to the fact that they were invisible. Luna, unfortunately was one of these people. Her father was the editor for the Quibbler and she was therefore raised to believe in all the nonsense it posted. Even with that one idiosyncrasy, Luna was one of the sweetest and best students in their school and Hermione was proud to call her a friend.

Shaking her head at the very blonde haired girl, she gave her a smile before answering. "No Luna, the Wrackspurts didn't get me this time. I was just lost in my own thoughts and didn't realize the time."

Luna smiled at her in return. "I'm relieved to hear that, but what were you thinking about? You had a very pleased look on your face. Were you thinking about a young man?"

Hermione felt her face heat and knew that Luna could see it. _Busted! She'll know I'm lying if I deny it now. _"Well actually I was." She grinned sheepishly.

Luna beamed at her. "Oh who is it?" Her face fell slightly as she asked, "Is it Ron?"

Hermione gaped at her. "You're kidding right? Weren't you in the Great Hall Saturday morning? I told Ron, rather loudly, that I had no interest in him outside of friendship."

"Oh yes, I know, but I thought you might have just been playing hard to get."

"Uh, no Luna, I wasn't. Ron and I are just friends and I have every intention of it remaining that way."

Luna's countenance visibly brightened at this news. "All right then, so who _were _you thinking about?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and looked away as she started collecting her goods. "I really don't want to say just yet Luna, I'm not quite sure if I like him or not."

"Oh that's fine Hermione, but if your feelings turn in a positive direction toward him, you be sure to let me know."

"I'll do that Luna. Now if you don't mind, I think I'm going to head down to the Great Hall. I'm famished!"

Luna nodded her head in agreement and the two young ladies walked side by side to lunch. After they entered the hall and separated to their own respected tables, Hermione tried to sneak a peek at Draco, but was rather surprised to not see him there. She immediately began to worry that something was wrong and was seriously contemplating pulling out her parchment to contact him. _Calm down Hermione. So he's a little late. It's not a big deal. Maybe he just got hung up talking with some of his friends or something. _She attempted to shove it to the back of her mind and continue with her meal, but she couldn't help the frequent glances she kept shooting over to his seat. When lunch was over halfway through, she decided she couldn't take it any more and pulled the parchment and quill out of her robe.

"Checking on Malfoy?" A soft voice whispered.

Hermione jolted slightly only to realize it was Ginny. She left out a small breath of relief and nodded affirmatively at her.

"I noticed he wasn't here as well. Is that the paired parchment?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm going to see what on earth he's doing. He was fine this morning, so nothing should have happened, but this is all so new, I never know what to expect."

"Hey, what are you on about over there?" Ron asked around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Hermione grimaced at his lack of table manners. "I forgot to write down a few key notes from Arithmancy, so I decided to jot them down now before they completely left my brain."

Ron just nodded and added a fork load of corn to his already crowded mouth. _Eeeewww. That is so disgusting. _She cast a glance over at Harry who was already staring at her parchment with a look of recognition. She tried to slightly gesture to the other table so that Harry would know what was up. He discretely looked over his shoulder and then turned back to her with a frown on his face. She just shrugged and placed her quill to the thick paper in front of her.

_**Draco? **_She waited several moments and then to her intense relief, he began to answer.

**Yes Milady, and how may I serve you?**

She snorted at that. _Oh, he's just fine. _She felt a pressure on her left arm and turned her head to see Ginny reading the parchment. Hermione poked her in the side to try and get her to back away. The red head just grinned at her in response.

_**Where the devil are you?**_

**In my room looking for something.**

_**What?**_

**I will tell you about it later. Why do you want to know?**

She hesitated in answering his question. The last thing he needed was an ego boost. She turned her attention back to the parchment.

**Hermione?**

She sighed. _Awww screw it..._

_**You weren't at lunch. I got worried. **_

She ground her teeth at the thought of the shit-eating grin he was probably sporting right about now. Hermione waited for the teasing she knew she was about to receive.

**You were worried about me? I'm touched. Now would you like me to tell you where??? *Naughty grin***

_**Oh shut it, you great poofter! **_

There was another long pause before he responded.

**That does it! First you question my stamina and now you question my sexual orientation? You will pay for that woman...**

_**Bring it on little boy!**_

**There is nothing 'little' about me sweetheart.**

_**You are so full of yourself......**_

**I'm sorry, would YOU prefer to be full of me? **

Hermione felt the bench shaking and looked over to see Ginny quaking in silent laughter with tears of mirth running down her face. _Nosy little twat! _She looked across the table to see that Ron was as oblivious as ever and Harry was staring at his girlfriend with a very amused expression.

_**I don't like you very much......**_

**Liar.**

_**Ass!**_

**What about your ass? Are you finally going to let me rub it? Like I said all you have to do is wiggle......**

_**It's official. I now hate you.**_

**Hhhheeeyyyyy. That's not nice. *whimper, pout* You're trying to break my heart, you mean thing. **

_**You mean you actually have one?! *feigns shock***_

**Yes, love and you know it beats only for you. **

Hermione heard a light "Awww" coming from Ginny's direction and kicked her under the table. Even though she tried to act as though she wasn't phased by his words, she felt an answering flutter in her own chest. _Fuck, fuck fuckity fuckaroo! He did that on purpose! Tricky little... _She looked down and realized that she still hadn't answered him.

**Hermione, love? Are you still there?**

_**Damn you. How am I supposed to stay irritated with you, when you say such sweet things to me? You don't play fair.**_

**I believe the saying is, "all's fair in love and war." I think that our situation comprises both. *chuckle***

_***Sigh* You annoy me to no end Draco Malfoy. **_

**No, I **_**amuse**_** you to no end. I only annoy you part of the time. Admit it. **

_**No! Hmph!**_

**Hmph? Hermione did you actually just 'hmph' on the parchment? Hey wait a minute, for some reason that sounds dirty...**

That did it. Hermione grabbed her napkin and placed it over her mouth to try and hide her laughter. _Oh Lord. He is going to be the death of me. _She turned to see Ginny had her face hidden in her hands and seemed to be choking on her own hysterics. At that very moment Ron decided to clue in on the going's on around him.

"Oi, what is so damn funny over there?" He said with an annoyed look on his face**.**

Hermione, without missing a beat answered. "Ginny farted."She then dissolved into full on giggles, no longer bothering to hide it. Harry and Ron soon joined in and Ginny started wacking Hermione with her Charms book. Her face was as red as her hair, which just served to make the situation even funnier. _Take that Nosy! _Hermione tried to gather herself as best as possible before trying to look at her parchment again.

**All right. What the hell is so amusing over there?**

Hermione looked across the room and saw Draco was once again sitting in his usual place.

_**How did you do that?**_

**I balanced the parchment on my Potions book while I walked back. I'm amazed my handwriting was clear. Now answer my question.**

_**You didn't say please.....**_

**Pretty please? With chocolate-covered strawberries on top?**

_**Yum. How can I say no to that? Well the thing you said about the 'hmph' got me so tickled that I couldn't hide my laughter very well and Ron noticed me. When he asked me what it was I was laughing at, I lied and told him Ginny farted. **_

Hermione lifted her head at the sound of a dull bang and then once again had to try to hide her amusement. Draco had thunked his head down on the table and even from her distance she could see that he was shaking with laughter. His classmates were looking at him like he had lost his mind, but she highly doubted he cared. At that moment she felt a sharp thud on her head and saw that Ginny had once again whacked her with her Charms book. Hermione rubbed the top of her head and grinned sheepishly at her best friend, who was glowering at her.

"I can't believe you told him!" Ginny hissed at her quietly.

"Well, stop reading over my shoulder!" Hermione responded. She then turned back to her parchment.

_**You all right over there?**_

**I don't know yet. I'm currently searching for the testicle I laughed up. **

She snorted and took a few deep breaths to keep herself under control. Suddenly in a more playful mood, she decided to tease him a little.

_**Let me know if you need a hand......**_

**Oooooo you are entering into dangerous territory little one. I may decide to take you up on that offer and there will be no going back. You will be **_**mine**_**.**

_**I thought I made it clear last night, that I already was...**_

**Hermione, please don't tease me. You have no idea how difficult this is for me right now.**

_**Tell me then. How 'hard' is it?**_

**One more cheeky remark like that, love and I won't tell you. I'll show you.**

_**Promises, promises......See you in Potions Draco*wink***_

With that last note, she folded the parchment and placed it back into her robe. She then collected her belongings and headed out of the hall with the rest of the students. Hermione didn't even bother to look in Draco's direction, because she knew if she did that she would see that lustful heated glare of his and she would then dampen her already moist knickers. _I am playing with fire and yet I'm loving every minute of it. I know now I'm going to get burned. Question is, when? _Then suddenly he was there. The very flame she had been thinking of. He walked slightly behind her, and she knew what he wanted without even being asked. She slowed her walk to match his, and when all the other students were ahead of them she reached over and grasped his hand in hers. He used her hand to pull her closer to his side and he bent his head down to place a kiss on her temple. Before he could lift his head clear of hers, Hermione turned her face and placed a soft kiss on his warm lips. A quiet moan escaped Draco's mouth and the smile she gave him was kittenish. She then released his hand and caught up with the rest of the class, the whole time trying to act as though that sound he made didn't make her want to shove him into the nearest alcove and shag him senseless.

Her legs were freezing by the time they reached the Potions dungeon and she was fervently wishing that she hadn't shortened her blasted skirt. In opposed to putting on her robe, she decided to cast a warming charm on herself before taking a seat next to Neville. _Ah, we have chairs this class. That must mean it's going to be a lecture in opposed to brewing. The last thing I want to do is listen to Slughorn prattle on about things that have nothing to do with the subject! _She groaned when his dissertation on the floating potion, segued into brooms then quickly into all of his previous students, who were now on professional Quidditch teams. Why did they even bother having this class anymore? Only about once every three classes did the man ever teach anything. Finally, after fifteen minutes of this drivel, she grabbed the measly amount of Arithmancy homework she had out of her bag and started on it. She hadn't been at it for more than thirty seconds when she felt fingers brush the back of her neck. She spun her head around, but could see no one within close enough proximity to have done it. _It must have just been my hair. _She thought idly and grabbed the rubber band she kept on her wrist for this class, and placed her hair in a messy bun. Moments later she felt the same fingers grazing her right cheek. Once again she searched for the source of the feeling, but could find nothing. Confused and a little annoyed, Hermione once again turned her attention back to her papers. That was when she felt the hand on her knee. She sucked in a breath and looked under the table, but she was again met with empty air. _What the fuck!? _She turned to look at Harry who was looking at her oddly.

"_Are you ok?" _He mouthed to her. She quickly nodded her head to reassure him and began scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary. She noticed Draco staring at her and figured he must have noticed her discomfort, so she just smiled at him. Just as she looked away, she felt the unmistakable feeling of a thumb grazing over her lower lip. She tried to bite the invisible digit, but she only bit into air. _All right, enough is enough. Who the hell heard of a phantom hand in here? _

_I know it can't be Peeves. Number one, Peeves has never gotten 'fresh' with any of the female students, and number two, he is too afraid of the Bloody Baron to come into this part of the dungeon anyhow. So the culprit must be human. _As soon as the last thought exited her head, she heard a rustle of fabric and felt an odd tickling sensation on her upper chest. She looked down to discover the top two buttons on her shirt had been undone! _Holy Christ! I'm being molested over here!_ She tried to figure out what to do. Should she alert the Professor or should she keep her mouth shut and attempt to solve it on her own? Suddenly those ghostly fingers started tracing the inside of her right thigh and she jumped hard enough to cause the desk to scrape on the floor.

The Professor turned to look at her in concern. "Are you quite all right Miss Granger?"

It was at that moment that she caught Draco's eye and saw the sly smirk on his face. _That bastard...... _"Sorry Professor, I just got a paper cut. Please continue." As Slughorn proceeded with his nonsensical tirade, Hermione cut her eyes once again to Draco. It was then that she noticed his left hand under the desk making caressing motions in mid air. At the same time, the fingers on the inside of her thigh moved a little higher and squeezed the flesh gently. She glared at him and he just winked. _Damn him! _Even though she knew she should be getting mad, her hormones chose to take over instead. Suddenly, that warming charm was too much and she needed to take it off. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of her neck into her white shirt. She pulled out her wand and placed a cooling charm on herself instead. It didn't help much as the hand moved to the top of her thigh and started pushing her skirt up slowly, revealing more skin to be played with. She bit her lip as the hand moved to the inside of her other thigh and lightly pinched it. Hermione attempted to push her legs together, but that only solved the problem for a moment. Now there were two hands and they grabbed her knees and slowly pulled them back apart.

Her core was beginning to throb and she didn't know what she wanted more, for the hands to stop, or for them to continue. She shot Draco another glare and watched as both of his hands beneath the desk began to making stroking motions. Those same motions were echoed on her legs and she had to suppress a moan. She reached behind her with shaky fingers and grabbed the parchment and began furiously writing.

_**Draco, please stop! **_She felt one hand leave her leg and looked to see him using it to answer her plea.

**Oh, I don't think so little one. You asked if you could give me a hand. Instead I decided to give you one. Do you know how tempting you look right now? Your face is beautifully flushed, you keep biting on your lip and I can see your legs quaking from here. I love that I can do that to you. **

_Sweet Jesus, he's not going to let up. _Hermione tried to focus on a solution, but was having a hard enough time keeping herself from alerting everyone to her predicament by making some rather desperate noises. She needed to find out what the hell this spell was and try to break it. Before he broke her in front of everyone.

_**What the hell is this spell?**_

**Nice try 'Mione, but only I can end this.**

_Dammit! Oh two can play at this game. _

_**I asked what it is, not how to end it.**_

**I take it you are enjoying yourself then?**

_**I never said I wasn't. I just don't relish the feeling of performing in front of an audience...**_

**The only person here that is even watching your delicious exhibition is me. But to answer your question, the spell is called 'Exertus Contactus'. I looked it up in a charms book I have in my room earlier. That's where I was when you contacted me. It allows me to project my touch to whomever I wish by simply looking and moving my hands. Like this... **

She felt the tips of his fingers brushing the edge of her panties, so close to where her body craved them. Hermione bit her lip til it bled trying to keep quiet. Finally trying to be as discrete as possible, she whispered the incantation on her left hand and felt a strange tingle occur, then nothing. Her hand felt normal. She turned her head to look at him once again, and was stunned by the unconcealed longing on his face. _Oh, he wants me so badly? Well let's see how he handles things when the tables are turned. _She concentrated on the buttons of his shirt, and was amazed that she could feel them under her fingertips. The hard plastic disks being pushed through the holes in the fabric, didn't faze him. He hadn't even noticed yet, so it was quite comical when without warning her hand made a trail from his chest down to his navel and Draco actually yelped audibly. The whole class turned to look at him and the Professor looked rather annoyed at being interrupted once again.

"M.r Malfoy, is there anything the matter?" Slughorn asked him.

"No sir, sorry there was a spider, but it's gone now." Several people snickered at him and he turned an evil eye on Hermione.

_**Oh now, don't go getting all huffy on me Mister. You started this. It's not my fault you couldn't think of a better lie. Now I would suggest you remove this spell right now.**_

**Or what?**

_**Or else, I will release you from your pants right here and start jacking you off. I'm very sure Bulstrode, there next to you would notice you finishing all over your robes and the desk......**_

**You're bluffing.**

_**Am I? Are you sure you want to test that theory Draco? **_

To prove her point she stuck her index finger into the waist band of his pants and ran it from one side to the other. She watched him close his eyes at the sensation, and got a little wetter knowing she was pushing his buttons.

**I still say you're bluffing. You don't have the guts my love.**

_**Oh no? **_

With that, she moved her hand down and started working on his belt. She saw his eyes widen as he looked from his lap to her eyes. His fingers stuttered in their movements and instead grabbed hold of her thigh and started kneading the soft skin. She sucked in a deep breath and continued to work the leather through the buckle.

**You won't go through with it. I know you Hermione. **

_**Not as well as you think. One thing you should remember about me handsome, Don't. Ever. Doubt. Me. **_

She had grabbed onto his waistband and tugged to emphasize each word. Her hand then finished with the buckle and she started picking at the button on top with her thumb nail, teasing him before she started to work it through the loop. In the process she felt her hand graze over his obvious erection and the hand on her leg immediately grasped her knee tightly as though trying to gain control. She watched his head droop down and when he lifted it again he was sucking on his bottom lip and looking at her like he wanted to devour her. She squirmed in her seat at the sight, but refused to relent, as she managed to get the button through the hole.

_**One more chance Draco. What's it going to be?**_

She wondered if she really could go through with this if it became necessary. She didn't know, but she hadn't thought she would be bold enough to go this far to begin with. She was rather proud of herself. Trying to impress the situation on him more, she ran her palm down the front of his zipper, marveling at the bulge she felt and then she felt him buck into her hand. Almost as soon as he did, she felt the hand on her leg disappear, so she released her grip as well.

**Holy fuck! Since when did you become so brazen?**

_**Since you started this business at the beginning of class. It's amazing how your hormones will overshadow your normal morals, to take on those of lesser quality. Class is over now Draco. Enjoy your dinner. **_

She then folded up the parchment before he could reply. She started packing up all of her things, and then got up from the seat, having to grab the desk for momentary support as her legs were still shaky. When she was ready, she looked around the room and noticed that most everyone had already left, including Draco. _Hmmm, He must be in a pout because I ruined his little game. Good..._She smirked at the thought and then proceeded to follow the rest of the students out of the classroom.


	13. Chapter 12

Eternally Yours

A/N: I'm sorry! I know this took a while to get to you, but I finished it a couple of days ago and Fanfiction wouldn't let me post it. That turned out to be a good thing though, as after re-reading what I had typed, I wasn't as thrilled by the outcome. I decided to rewrite half the chapter and I think it is much better. I made this chapter a little longer than my others, so hopefully that will make up for the long delay in updating. I hope you all enjoyed your holiday. I know Draco did. Neither of us expected the volume of reviews I received and I do believe the poor boy had his work cut out for him. He's still currently recovering from a few of you more "enthusiastic" kissers. *cough* Mayfall17*cough* LOL.

Mayfall17- I would say 'evil' is a very apt description of us and we are only getting started. (Oh and P.S. Draco stole what was left of my concealer to hide the hickeys you left on him. LOL)

SHSUL18- Not to fear, all of your questions will be answered in due time my friend. One of them, I may answer for you in the next chapter, but first you have to do something for me...Review again! LOL.

TempestDashon- yay! I'm so glad that I can help alleviate the dreariness of your work day for you. If it would help, I sure I could talk Draco into hiding under your desk...I have no doubt that he could add an extra bounce in your step. LOL (Just kidding!)

Snapes-star- Girl I seriously love you. Your reviews totally rock my socks! **(Draco: Just as long as she's not rocking the sheets. That's my job.) **_**(Casey: Eh! Knock it off you oversexed horndog!) **_LOL, Just playing. Anyway, I always enjoy your reviews. They really make me laugh. Also, just so you know, Draco finally regained the feeling in his legs the other morning after your rather steamy session at midnight. You naughty girl, you...LOL

I also want to thank the rest of my reviewers as well. To, jamielynn25, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Keke Koorime, Twilighterheart xxxx, mayajane, Ellesmere, BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses, David Fishwick, Midnight's Ghost, slytherinqueen23, DaOnLeeSam, and RavenAmeraDreams. Thank you all for your awesome reviews and praise. This chapter's for you!

Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world except for my own manipulation of it's characters.

Chapter 12

~~~~~~Draco POV~~~~~~

_I cannot believe what she almost did. Hell, I can't believe what she DID do. _Draco shook his head in awe over Hermione's actions as he proceeded to his dormitory. There was no way he could eat dinner in his current state. His arousal was pressing painfully against the front of his pants and each step he took only seemed to increase his discomfort. When he finally arrived in his room, he threw his books on the floor and fell backwards onto his bed. He closed his eyes and laid there for several minutes, trying to calm himself down. He tried to focus on his breathing, by counting each breath he took. At first, the exercise seemed to be working, but it wasn't long before his traitorous memory was recalling the feel of Hermione's skin beneath his fingers.

"Fuck!" he called out in frustration. Moments later, he felt heat suffuse the robe that was still wrapped around his body. He knew it was her, calling him through their parchment, probably wondering where he was. Draco briefly considered not even reading her message, but curiosity soon won over his stubborn attitude and he pulled the paper from his pocket and read her note.

_**Are you still pouting because I foiled your nasty little scheme?**_

He scowled at her cheeky missive. _Malfoy's do not pout! ......All right, fine. Maybe I do, but that doesn't mean I have to readily admit to it! _In lieu of writing her back a witty remark, which was without a doubt what she was expecting, Draco chose to fold the scroll and place it back in his pocket without answering her at all. He knew it was childish to ignore her, but he was feeling rather put out and his mood was only getting worse as his condition remained the same. After several more minutes of brooding, Draco got up, removed his robe and placed the vellum inside his back pocket, before snagging the invisibility cloak and encasing his frame in it. He stooped long enough to grab his books and place them under the cloak with him and he then proceeded out of the Slytherin dormitory.

The walk to Hermione's private rooms seemed to take longer than usual, as walking was not the most comfortable activity at the moment. Draco reached down to adjust himself a number of times during his trek to her dorm, and was relieved when he finally arrived. He called out her password, "Gnosi," and proceeded into her room. He could feel the parchment in his back pocket warming again, so he pulled it out and read her next message.

_**Draco, really. We both know you can't ignore me forever. You will have to answer me eventually. **_

_Hah! That's what she thinks!. _Draco thought with a grin. He left the invisibility cloak on and sat down on the couch waiting for her to return. He felt the parchment heat again, but ignored it this time and placed his hands behind his head and his feet on the table in front of him. While he waited, his mind wandered back to the Potions classroom and the way her hand had felt on his skin. Her soft hand had felt scorching against his cold flesh. The air in the dungeon was almost frigid and the temperature of her skin was a shocking, yet pleasant contrast. He hadn't meant to cry out when she had touched him, but he wasn't able to catch himself in time. Draco had been stunned by her brazen move, but secretly pleased that she was touching him of her own accord. He still didn't know whether or not she would have fulfilled her threat to "jack him off" as she had so cutely put it, or if she was just trying to scare him. Quite frankly, Hermione had him so wound up by the time that she had cupped him in her hand, he had nearly cum right then. Draco sighed when he felt the parchment activate once again and this time he read it.

_**If you think that starving yourself is going to make me feel guilty, you're dead wrong buster! I know what you are doing Draco Malfoy and it is not going to work. I'm not worried. Not one bit!**_

He chuckled, _who is she trying to convince?_ Draco looked at the paper again to read her last message.

_**Ok, fine! I am worried, but that doesn't mean I'm going to apologize for ending it. If it's any consolation to you though, I only just now got the strength back in my knees. I was beginning to wonder if I would make it to the Great Hall without them buckling. Stop smiling, you smug bastard! I know you are!**_

_Bloody Know-it-all, _Draco thought as a smile graced his face at the mention of her being weak-kneed over what he had done to her. He looked back to the paper to read it again, when new writing began to appear.

_**Draco, please talk to me.**_

He groaned and almost grabbed his quill to answer her, but stopped himself in time. _No, you will not do it. Don't let her get to you. Just wait. You will see her soon. _He dropped his head back on the couch and sighed. After several minutes, Draco got up and placed his books under the couch so that she wouldn't spot them as soon as she entered the room and then started pacing the rug waiting for her to come in.

~~~~~~Hermione POV~~~~~~

_I can't believe he is ignoring me. Is he really that disappointed? If so, then he is being very immature. _Hermione let her breath out in a huff and poked at the food on her plate with her fork. She had hardly taken three bites of the delicious looking meal before her. She had hoped that she could coax a response from him by admitting to the condition he had left her in, but still he wouldn't react. She grabbed her quill and tried once again to reach him.

_**Draco, please talk to me.**_

Several minutes later, Hermione gave it up and grabbed her things to head back to her room.

"Hey Hermione, are you ok?" She turned to look at Harry and could see the concern all over his face.

"Yeah Harry, I'm just tired and I think I'm going to go lay down. I'll see you guys later, all right?" Without waiting for a response, she turned and headed out of the Great Hall.

_Now this is getting ridiculous. He couldn't possibly be that upset over this, or did I do something else to set him off?___Hermione quickly replayed the events from this afternoon in her mind, searching for anything that she might have said or done to have caused him to be upset with her. After several moments of quiet reflection, Hermione huffed in annoyance at his behavior. _No! I didn't do a bleeding thing and Merlin knows I would have had every right to be upset with him over his rather unscrupulous behavior. Did I get mad or turn him in? Noooooo. Hell! I even played along to a certain extent! Little fucker ought to be thankful......_With that last thought, Hermione growled out her password to the moving canvas that covered the entrance to her room and stomped over to her couch, dropping her satchel unceremoniously on its surface.

Without hesitation, she walked into the bathroom and hung her school cloak from one of the four hooks on the door, right next to her bathrobe. She walked over to her large tub and whispered the heating charm on it before leaning over and activating the faucet that released her personalized bubble bath scent. Turning to face the mirror she loosened her tie and began removing her school uniform as the scent of vanilla and black cherries wafted into the room. She removed the hair tie from her hair and slowly climbed into the steaming tub of sweet-smelling bubbles. After washing her hair and body, Hermione waded through the sea of bubbles for a few minutes, before finally resting against the side of the tub. She leaned her head on the rim and closed her eyes, luxuriating in the tepid waters. After several moments of blissful contentment, a husky voice in her ear, startled her from her peace.

"You're all wet for me Baby."

Hermione's eyes snapped opened to see Draco's sinfully handsome face leering at her.

"AHHH! Draco, you fucking ferret-faced freak! Get out of my bathroom!" She swam several feet away in an attempt to place distance between them. Her face was the only thing visible above the cloud of bubbles and it was beet red in anger. His laughter only served to increase her irritation and she narrowed her eyes at him when he dropped to his knees by the side of her tub. He crossed his arms over the rim and rested his chin on his forearms, grinning mischievously.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you're angry? I can't help, but wonder how far that blush of yours descends below the surface."

_Why that sneaky little shit. How long has he been here? _Hermione felt her blush deepen when it occurred to her that he must have been present when she undressed as well. _Oh I don't believe him! _Suddenly an idea struck Hermione and she slowly approached him again with a sexy little smirk growing on her face. She watched in amusement as his own grin faltered at the sudden change in her behavior. "Would you like to find out?" She asked him softly. Her smile stretched even wider when she saw his eyes widen at her approach.

He swallowed audibly before asking in a slightly higher pitched voice, "Find out what?"

She placed her wet hands on his forearms before slowly raising herself til the water was just barely covering her breasts. His gaze immediately strayed to the newly exposed skin of her chest and she saw his eyes glaze over. Leaning in just enough, she brushed her lips over his ear before whispering, "Would you like to see how far my blush goes? Or would you prefer to feel it?" She felt him shudder under her fingers and could hear his breathing pick up. She trailed her lips lightly along his jaw line before lightly nipping at his chin. _Damn he tastes good. Ack! Focus Hermione, focus! _Draco released a low moan that sent a rush of electricity through her system. She removed her right hand from his arm and slowly dropped it back to the water as she raised her eyes to meet his. The desire she saw reflected in his gray orbs, nearly took her breath away. She felt her resolve waver and her own need begin to rise, but she quickly quashed it. She brought her lips closer to his and watched as his eyes closed in anticipation of the meeting that never came. The moment Draco's eyes closed, Hermione stepped back and sent a wave of bath water all over him with her right arm.

She fell back in the water laughing as he spluttered and coughed. Her hilarity only amplified at the look of complete outrage he wore on his dripping face. Draco growled in her direction and proceeded to stalk out of the bathroom in a temper. Hermione chuckled as she emerged from the water and grabbed her wand to cast a drying spell on her skin. She grabbed her bathrobe off the back of the bathroom door and then walked out, wand first into her common room. She glanced about the seemingly deserted room and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Where are you Draco? I know damn good and well that you haven't left this room. Show yourself, you ass!" She shrieked in annoyance when her wand was torn from her hand by an unseen force. She immediately rushed for her room, thinking to lock herself in, but instead ran headlong into an invisible wall of flesh. "Oooofff!" Hermione landed rather hard on her backside and huffed in defeat when Draco emerged from under the cloak and tossed it over his shoulder.

Her mouth went temporarily dry when she realized that his white school shirt was soaking wet and she could see right through it. _Hoh, boy. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Look away Granger, just look away! _Instead of listening to the voice in her head, she moved her gaze from his delicious looking torso, to his face that was apparently scrutinizing her in return. It was at that moment that she noticed her current state of dishevel. When she had hit the floor, her robe had fell open at the bottom, exposing her naked legs. She went to cover herself up, but was stopped by Draco's hand on hers. She whipped her head up to make a nasty remark, but was stunned speechless by the look of utter rage on Draco's face as he looked at her legs.

"Who has been touching you Hermione?" He asked in a voice laced with malice.

She cringed at the tone of his voice and looked down at herself in confusion. It was then that she noticed the bruises on the top of her right thigh in the shape of fingers. She sucked in a breath as she realized that he apparently didn't remember how she got them. Her eyes wandered to his face once again and her heart sank at the hurt that was clearly trying to overshadow his anger. He was currently bent over, still holding her hand away from her robe and Hermione used it as leverage to lower him to his knees in front of her. She leaned forward and placed her other hand on his cheek, causing his gaze to leave the marks on her leg and move to her face.

She started speaking in a soothing voice. "Draco, listen to me. No one has touched me, but you. That happened when we were in the infirmary and you had been given that potion to rid yourself of the Viratube toxins. When you were thrashing around in pain, you grabbed my leg and squeezed a little too hard." She watched as a look of pain crossed his face and she stroked his cheek with her fingers. "It's alright, you didn't mean to do it and it doesn't even hurt. See?" She pulled the hand that was still grasping hers and maneuvered it to the area in question. "You are the only one I allow to touch me like this, I promise. Well, I think _allow_ is probably the wrong word to use after the incident in Potions today." She said the latter in hopes of lightening the mood and then did an internal victory dance when she saw his face soften. She pushed some of his dripping hair away from his forehead and gave him a smile.

Hermione's breath hitched in her lungs when the fingers on her leg began to dance over the blemishes and she felt an all to familiar dampness between her thighs. _Sweet Jesus, how is it possible for him to affect me this easily? _Her eyes widened when she watched him slowly lower his head to her leg. _Oh my God. What is he doing?! _She jumped when she felt his warm breath caressing her skin and couldn't suppress the little mewl he caused when his lips brushed over her flesh. He slowly kissed every mark that he had unintentionally made on her and the sweetness of his actions, caused her heart to swell in her chest. He placed one last lingering kiss on her thigh, before raising himself up and pulling her wand from his back pocket. Hermione watched as he lightly ran the tip of the wand over her wounds and whispered "Vigoratus." The bruises disappeared from her flesh and she looked to his face to thank him, but the words died on her lips.

Draco was staring at her mouth with a look of undisguised longing and she bit her lip to keep the moan that was currently creeping up her throat from escaping. He leaned forward and grabbed her about her waist and settled her on his lap, straddling his body. She gasped at the feeling of his erection pressing against her core and she couldn't stop herself from shifting her hips slightly at the sensation. Her movements elicited a groan from Draco and his grip on her hips tightened. Hermione cupped his face in her hands and brushed kisses over his forehead, cheeks, nose and chin. She paused long enough to look into his eyes and smiled softly at the desperate plea she could see hidden in their depths. Just as she was about to press her mouth to his, a knock sounded on the entrance to her room. She froze in place and Draco placed his head on her shoulder and groaned at the interruption.

"Who is it?" She called out in a strained voice.

"Herms it's us!" Ron called. "We came to check on you. Let us in."

"Oh fuck me sideways." Hermione muttered in annoyance and she heard Draco chuckle against her shoulder. "Guys this isn't really a good time. I will just see you tomorrow all right?" _Oh, please just go away. _She silently pleaded. Of course, luck was not on her side....

"Hermione, we're worried about you, now let us in before I blast down the damn wall!" Ron called out to her, the panic evident in his voice.

"Alright, just give me a damn minute! I'm not decent!" She yelled back.

Draco in the meantime had moved his hands from her hips and was now running them up and down her spine. He was still resting his head on her shoulder, so she ran the fingers of her right hand into his damp hair and turned her face into his neck to place a small kiss there. He sighed in contentment and stopped his hands movements so he could wrap his arms around her and hold her closer. A moment later there was another pound on the wall, followed by Ron's impatient whine.

"Come on Hermione! What the hell is taking so damn long!?"

"I told you to hold on a fucking minute, you impatient prig!" Hermione snarled out in irritation. She wiggled out of Draco's grasp and helped him to his feet. "Hurry up and find the cloak." She whispered to him.

His eyes darted around trying to find where the cloak had landed when he had thrown it off, but he couldn't spot it anywhere. He looked back at her and shook his head. "I don't see it. I don't remember where I threw it."

She cursed and grabbed her wand before pointing it at his chest. His eyes widened at her action and she giggled. "I'm not going to attack you Draco. I'm just going to put a temporary invisibility charm on you. It should last for about thirty minutes, or until I take it off." She moved her wand from his chest and placed it at the tip of his nose. "You had better not misbehave while they are here, or you'll be sorry."

His eyes widened in an innocent expression. "Who me?" He asked in a soft, falsely incredulous voice.

Hermione snickered at him. "Yes, you. I mean it. BE GOOD." With that she once again moved the wand to the center of his chest and whispered. "Velieris Ex Os." With a quick wink at her, Draco swiftly vanished and she ran to the door and yanked it open.

Ron was paused with his hand at mid-strike position, apparently about to knock again. His gaze traveled over her robe clad form and he turned as red as his hair.

Hermione backed away from the entrance, so that they could come in and then whirled on them. "Why the hell, didn't you just listen to me when I asked you to bugger off? I was in the middle of a rather relaxing bath."

Harry started answering, since Ron was too busy gawping at Hermione's appearance. "Sorry Herms, we tried to get him to lay off when we heard you, but he wouldn't listen. So I take it you are feeling better then?"

"I would be feeling even better, if I hadn't been interrupted by a certain loudmouth red-head." She said waspishly.

"Hey, what did I do?" Ginny asked in mock outrage.

Hermione snorted at Ginny's attempt at humor, but then sucked in a harsh breath when she felt Draco's lips on the side of her neck.

Harry raised his eyebrow at her, "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Uuum, yea, yea Harry. I'm fine." She bit back a moan when she felt his tongue stroking the tender spot below her ear and tried to discretely pull her neck away from his wicked mouth. She could feel him smile against her throat and then he nipped her lightly, causing her to yip in surprise.

It was Ron's turn to give her a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, I have a bad cramp in my calf and that's why I was in the bath in the first place." _Hah! Good thinking Granger!_

Ron blushed again and looked at his feet as he said, "Well I could massage it for you if you like."

_Does this fucker never get a clue?_

Draco growled against Hermione's throat at the sound of the offer and before anyone could ask about it, she was ready with an excuse.

"Ignore that. I didn't eat enough at dinner tonight and now my stomach is scolding me for it." She chuckled lightly, hoping they would buy it. When they smiled at her, she sighed in relief. At that moment she felt a hand run very lightly over her backside, and without even hesitating, she lifted her foot and proceeded to bring it down hard on Draco's shoe. He grunted in pain, but she covered it quickly with a cough. "Sorry, I'm still trying to get rid of that fucking cramp. It's an annoying little bastard." Ron laughed at her joke, but she saw Harry and Ginny share an amused look behind Ron's back. _Busted. _Harry took another step back, to make sure he was out of Ron's view and then proceeded to run his right index finger over his left while shaking his head in the "_For shame on you," _gesture.

She resisted the urge to show him the finger, seeing as how she would have to explain that her hand had apparently contracted Gesticulating Tourette's Syndrome. At that moment she once again felt Draco fingers on her ass and this time she reached behind her and waved, trying to knock him away from that area.

Ron furrowed his brow at her. "What the hell are you waving at Hermione?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow and gave Hermione a nasty little smirk before stating. "Well apparently I wasn't the only one affected by the eggs today."

Hermione turned beet red and felt Draco's head hit her back as he shook in silent laughter. _Damn them all! Damn them all to hell! _Harry and Ron were choking in laughter and she wanted nothing more than to kick the living daylights out of both of them. She felt something hard shove into her lower back, and in her annoyance she didn't even think before she reached behind her and grabbed the offending object in her hand and squeezed hard. Draco let out a pained squeak and it was at that moment that Hermione realized what she had grabbed. _Holy Shit! I just totally strangled Draco's chicken! It may never squawk again! _She released him immediately and looked to the others trying to think of an explanation, but coming up empty. _Fuck! I'm screwed!_

Right then, Crookshanks came out from behind Hermione's chair and after much dramatized wheezing and moaning, he hocked up a large hairball right by her foot. _Eeeeewwww. That's so gross. Alright, you can sleep in my bed again you little fucker. You saved my ass and you didn't even know it. _She pointed her wand at the mess and vanished it before once again returning her attention to the others in the room.

Ginny raised her eyebrows purposefully before asking "Hermione, could I talk to you in private for a moment, before you kick us out?"

"Yea sure Gin, I'll follow you into my room." Ginny walked over to the bedroom door with Hermione close behind. As soon as Ginny was in the room, Hermione dashed in and slammed the door shut in a hurry. There came two thuds as something hit the door and then the floor and Hermione had to cover her mouth to stifle the giggles at the thought of Draco hitting the door and falling on his ass.

"What the hell was that?" Harry called out.

Hermione grinned as she responded. "Oh it's nothing Harry, Ginny just tripped."

Ginny glowered at her and shook her head. "What the bloody hell was going on out there?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her. "Do you really have to ask Gin? I'm glad you asked to talk with me. I actually had a question for you. I'm getting a little desperate, Draco is affecting me more than I thought was possible and I feel as though I wound as tight as a violin string. I don't know what to do. How in the hell do you manage to keep your hormones under control?!"

Ginny snorted at her. "Oh geez Hermione, that's easy. If you don't want to sleep with him yet, then just masturbate."

Hermione gaped at her. "EEEEWWWW that's disgusting Ginny! I couldn't do that! I wouldn't even know how!"

"Oh good grief woman. There is nothing wrong with masturbation, it's actually quite healthy. Don't worry about not knowing how to begin, it's really a no-brainer. Just start touching yourself down there, and when you figure out what you like best, just keep doing it til you achieve the desired results. Again, don't be ashamed to do it Herms. I do it all the time."

"Ok first off, that was wwwaaaaayyyy too much information Gin. Secondly, I still don't know if I could do it. It's embarrassing."

Ginny grinned wickedly before replying. "Well if you don't want to do it yourself, I'm sure that Malfoy would be more than happy to oblige you."

Hermione turned about fifty shades of red at the thought of Draco touching her that way, but she couldn't deny that the thought was extremely appealing.

"Actually Gin, you could be on to something there." She said quietly with a small smile on her face.

Ginny laughed and hugged Hermione. "Alright Lady, I will take the boys with me so that you can return to your "bath time." She shook her head as she opened the door and walked out.

Hermione followed after and thanked Ron and Harry for coming to check on her.

Harry winked at her, "Enjoy the rest of your bath Herms." He and the others then exited out through the portrait hole.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief after they were gone and then turned to face the common room. "Draco, where are you?" She heard an answering grunt come from the direction of the sofa. When she got there she placed her hand out to touch the cushions, but instead came into contact with Draco's shirt instead. She pointed her wand at his back and whispered the counter spell. After only a couple of seconds, his form reappeared laying face down on the sofa with his hands underneath him, apparently still cradling his offended member. "Are you going to live?" She asked sarcastically.

"Uh uh." Came the muffled reply.

Hermione sighed and grabbed him by his shoulders to force him to roll over. When he finally complied he laid there with a horrifically pained expression on his face. She started to feel bad about teasing him. "Draco, are you going to be alright? What can I get you?"

He slowly turned his head toward her and cracked one eye open. Before she could move, he snatched her off the floor causing her to fall on top of him, where he effectively pinned her to his chest. "It's alright. Nothing a little kiss won't cure." he said with a sly grin on his face.

Hermione started immediately struggling to get away while continuously dodging his lips. "No! No No No! Let me go you prat!"

"Hey now what is this? There is no dodging my kisses woman! That is simply not allowed!" He then proceeded to start tickling her and her protests turned quickly to breathless giggles.

"Ahhh! Ha ha ha! Stop Draco! No!" She managed to escape his clutches and fell to the floor by the sofa. She scrambled off of the carpet and ran in the other direction with Draco dead on her heels.

"Come back here vixen! I am not done with you yet! I think I deserve a penalty kiss after your assault on my anatomy!"

"Not on your life buster! You were told to behave and you didn't so now you must suffer the consequences! Hah!" She dodged his arms once again and ran round the sofa with him on the other side. She stood there trying to figure out which way to go, when Draco decided to take a flying leap over the sofa and tackle her to the ground. "Oooof! Get off of me you bloody pervert! I refuse to give you any kisses!" He tried over and over to land a kiss on her lips, but kept missing and hitting her cheek, nose, or chin.

"Hold still wench! I demand retribution! Now give your man his kisses!"

"What man!? I only see and smell a ferret!"

" Why you miserable bookworm!" Draco called out.

"You pathetic cock monkey!"

"Cock monkey? What the fuck is a cock moneky?!"

"Take a look in a mirror and you'll find out!" Hermione retorted.

"Alright woman, that does it!" Draco managed to pin both of her hands over her head and continued his attempt to claim a kiss.

Hermione tucked her lips inside her mouth so that he could only get to the skin surrounding it.

"Oi! That's cheating!"

She started giggling, trying to be careful not to release her lips.

"Oh you think that's going to stop me ey? Oh I don't think so little one. I shall prevail!" he then proceeded to place wet kisses all over her face, making her squeal in laughter.

Hermione finally managed to free one of her hands from his grasp and without further ado, she reached between them and placed a firm grasp on the Malfoy family jewels.

"Ah!" Draco cried and then thunked his head down on the floor above Hermione's shoulder. "Woman he can only take so much abuse in one day!"

"Release me Draco and I will relinquish my hold on your twig and berries."

"Twig and berries?" Draco chuckled at her euphemism. "You are too cute for words, Mione."

"Let me up or else I think my hand may start developing a rather strong muscle spasm."

Draco groaned and released his hold on her. "You don't play fair witch."

Hermione grinned. "What was it you quoted to me earlier, Draco? All's fair in love and war? Payback's a bitch isn't it?"

He nipped her shoulder making her squeal, before standing up and helping her to her feet. "I actually brought my books with me when I came. I was hoping we could do our homework together.

Hermione looked at him, surprised by the sudden subject change, but nodded at him just the same. "Sounds good to me, just let me go put on some Pj's and I will be right out." She turned and walked to her room, hearing footsteps behind her. She turned and looked at Draco with a dubious expression. "Now I know that you can not possibly be so delusional, as to think that I would allow you in here with me while I'm changing. You already got your free show tonight, mister."

He grinned at her and winked before walking in the other direction. Hermione shook her head in amusement at him and walked into her room, locking the door behind her. After changing into a pair of fleece pajama pants with roses on them and a pink tank top, she emerged from her bedroom. She grabbed her satchel and joined Draco on the floor for their study session.

A little over an hour later, they started packing up their finished work, and then collapsed onto the couch next to one another. Hermione let out a little yawn and heard a whimper to her side. She turned her head to see Draco pouting at her. _Shit, that has to be the cutest thing I have seen yet. _"What the devil are you pouting at?"

"You yawned. That means any minute now you are going to kick me out and send me back to my lonely chamber and cold sheets without even a simple peck on the lips to tide me over til I see you again tomorrow." He stuck his lower lip out even further and wiped away an imaginary tear.

Hermione giggled at him. "Well, maybe if you had behaved yourself like I had asked, you wouldn't be in this particular predicament."

Draco sighed. "Alright, alright, you heartless creature. I shall leave you to your beauty rest, which I can assure you, you apparently get too much of."

She blushed at his compliment and huffed. "Stop trying to butter me up! It won't work."

"Well, it was worth a try." Draco heaved himself off of the couch and grabbed his books once again. "We never did find the invisibility cloak. I can't leave until we find it."

"Nice try baby. Accio Invisibility Cloak!" The cloak came whooshing into her hand from some unknown location to the right of her. She held it out to him with a smug grin, to which he hung his head in defeat.

He grabbed the material from her hand and made his way to the door with her following. Just as he was about to open the door, he paused and turned to look at her. Placing the items in his hands on the floor for the time being he approached her slowly. She raised her eyebrows at him in suspicion. "What are you on about?"

"Can I at least hold you for a moment?" He said it so quietly and with so much sincerity that she felt herself fold. She walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her torso, stroking her back with his fingers. They stood there like that for a minute before he buried his face in the crook of her neck and started placing small kisses along her skin. _I knew I shouldn't have given in! Dammit! _Instead of pulling away, like her brain was telling her to do, she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. His lips continued to place hot kisses on the sensitive skin of her throat, before opening his mouth and sucking on a spot right below her ear. She couldn't help the little moan that escaped her. His fingers reached under her shirt to trace the soft bare skin of her back. Hermione's breathing began to pick up and she clutched onto his waist for support. Draco moved his mouth to her ear and after flicking her lobe with his tongue, he started whispering in her ear. "Please my love, let me kiss you. I have been longing to taste you for hours now. Please."

Hermione felt her resolve completely fall away and went to turn her head toward his , when something he said triggered a memory from their first kiss. As his lips descended toward hers, she placed a finger gently on his lips to halt him. He whimpered at her halting his progress, when she opened her mouth to speak. "Draco? When you kissed me for the first time, you said something that rather puzzled me." He looked at her curiously and raised an eyebrow in question. "You said that you had been longing to kiss me since before the potion. What did you mean by that?"


	14. Author's Note

Hello My Readers,

I am so sorry for my extended absence. To try to break down and tell you about the hellacious time I have had lately would make a longer tale than this current story. Lol. I can tell you it consisted of deaths, deployments, reunions, surgeries, pregnancy, transfer and family illness and family cancers...See? And I didn't even touch on each individual thing...

Anyway, I am in the process of currently revamping EY and trying to finish it. I am NOT going to post any chapters until I have the last one written. That way I will be back to my original one chapter a day postings. Unless I receive lots of reviews, then I might just post 2 in one day. ***hint hint***

My husband is currently deployed again and I am doing the single parent thing while also making frequent trips between NC and VA to help family with my brother's cancer treatment. So my time is a lil' limited at the moment, but this story WILL be finished!

I opened my story the other day and Draco practically tackled me to the ground! Needless to say I was tied up and * clears throat * punished for several hours. Not that I'm complaining, mind you...Ahhh how I missed my mischievous dragon...

I am doing my best to complete everything for you guys since you have all been so patient with me. When I get this story revamped and completed, I will delete this note so as not to interrupt the story. Thank you so much everyone for your patience and understanding. I hope the finished product will be worth the wait.

Love, Casey


End file.
